Itachi Redemption
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Itachi resucita para que sea parte de una misión que lo llevara por varios universo tras la pista y eliminación de un ser conocido como Hichigo, bajo las ordenes de Batman y ironman, junto a el estará un doppleganger de un personaje de Bleach en el universo DC. Pero Hichigo tendra a una alida del universo de Aang como compañera, la epica historia de dos renacidos (Fase 2 del FMH)
1. Chapter 1

-BIT-

El sonido del minitor cardiaco suena.

-BIT-

Los dos voltean a ver y los observan, el pecho del hombre joven empieza a subir y bajar pausadamente.

-Esta… vivo-dijo Bruce con asombro, al fin revivió a alguien

-Si, y es aquí donde te poner en modo Dr Frankenstein y te ries como loco-dijo Tony pero igual era impresionante-y a todo esto, ¿Quién es este sujeto?-

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-

 **Capitulo 1:** ** _El Rival_**

 **Universo DC: Gotham, Mansión Wayne**

Bruce aun se queda viendo a Itachi quien ya había normalizado sus signos vitales pero dificilmente podría despertar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, lo lograste-dijo Tony

-Si sus habilidades están al nivel de su hermano podría se el indicado para detener a Hichigo-dijo Bruce

-Lo exámenes preheliminares son bastante con clusivos así que…-

-Hichigo sigue vivo, y no tardara en regresar por represalias, asi que el es más indicado para ello-

Bruce se dirige a la Baticomputadora, pero el se queda pensativo.

-Stark… ¿Tiene a alguien a quien amas?-pregunto Bruce

-Claro, una linda peliroja que antes era mi asistente pero ahora es quien dirige Stark Industriz, sin ella, no se que haría-dijo Tony y Bruce se queda viendo a Itachi

-Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es algo que no podemos decirle a nadie, máxima discreción-Pero Tony solo arquea una ceja-Habla enserio-

-Oye, me he preguntado… si no esta ese sujeto aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar de los que conocemos… ¿En donde esta?-

Bruce entiende a lo que se refiere Stark, Hichigo no pudo simplemente desaparecer, iba encntra de las leyes de la materia, el no podía hacer algo así, algo más estaba pasando…

 **Universo: Maestros Elementales**

En una zona fría de este mundo donde los humanos llegan a controlar uno de los cuatro elementos, una chica esta presa, su nomnre es Azuma, miembro de la familia real de la Nacion del Fuego, ahora no es mas que una sombra de los que fue, Apresada por unas cadenas y un borsal que le impedía exalar fuego, ella es una de las prisioneras más peligrosas para las cuatro naciones.

Azula meritaba, alimentando su odio hacia el Avatar, su hermano y aquella maestra agua que la encadeno aquella vez, pero unos ruidos, la despabilan. Parecen que hay una pelea afuera de su recinto. Despues de unos segundo todo en calma, un silencio perturbador se cierne sobre el lugar.

De repente la puerta de celda sale dispara de su lugar Azula por instinto se pone en alerta, la adrenalina invade su cuerpo, no es que sea indefensa pero poco podía en su situación actual, parecía que era presa del pánico pero entonces ahí lo vio, era un hombre joven totalmente blanco, sus vestimentas no eran convencionales, si tenía pantalones pero que es lo que tenia en los pies, no parecían ser botas, y parece que trae puesto un… ¿chaleco con mangas largar?

- _Tu debes ser… Azula ¿cierto?-_ dijo Hichigo.

Hichigo se acerca a ella y con mucha facilidad destroza los barrotes de su celda, el avanza hasta estar frente a frente, es de buen tamaño Hichigo . Azula no sabe que hacer, pero Hichigo lo toma de los brazos con una sonrisa malévola… Pero lo que pasa la sorprende, le quita los grilletes de sus muñecas igual con los de sus pies. Ella esta ante él, un ser con cierta aura de imponencia, pero ella era la hija del Señor del Fuego, Azula, la verdadera heredera de ese título del Señor del Fuego pero Hichigo no parece tan siquiera interesado incluso se diría que más bien lo mira con diversión.

- _No eres tan peligrosa, ¿eh?_ -dijo Hichigo y le quita el borsal y ella le lanza un aliento de fuego , la rápida e intensa ráfaga de fuego pero cuando termina ella se sorprende de que no le había hecho tan siquiera una flama encendida, pero aun así no se lo toma bien- _¡Si no fueras importante para lo que sea para lo que…Te necesite "él"!-_

Hichigo la toma del cuello y camina hacia atrás mientras un portal aparece, tras cruzarla, Hichigo la deja bruscamente en el suelo. Frente a un ser sentado en un trono oscura que si irradiaba verdadera imponencia. Peor este le sonría amigablemente, Hichigo avanza hacia ese ser a ócos metros de este

- _Aquí la tienes, no fue nada difícil por lo cual me cuestiono creer su importancia real en nuestra cruzada-_ dijo Hichigo diciéndole a este ser

-Azula, no temas, se por lo que pasaste y te prometo que tendrás tu "redención", pero ahora te necesito, Hichigo, Azula será tu compañera de ahora en adelante-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Azula sorprendida.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_ dijo Hichigo sorprendido aun más _-… Yo no necesito de alguien tan inútil como ella, puedo con llo que sea-_

-ja. ja, ja a veces se requiere de sutileza, algo que el lo personal no conoces pero ella si-

Hichigo no lo podía negar para empezar su aspecto no le ayudaba a disimular, por otra parte no lo aceptaría, el sabia que era lo suficientemente poderoso para doblegar a cualquiera… excepto a el. Hichigo se resigna, en contra de su voluntad.

- _Esta bien pero no me hare responsable de ella ¡sin importar que!-_ dijo Hichigo con molestia

Hichigo pasa a un lado de ella y la mira sobre su hombro, sino porque ella aun no se levantaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos tiene los ojos amarillos pero son muy distintos, los de Azula irradian odio y rencor pero los de Hichigo están vacios, uno de esos que absorben todo lo que tengan a su alrededor. Pero en esta relación ¿que cedería primero? ¿El vacio de Hichigo o el odio de Azula? Hichigo sigue su camino. Pero Azula no se contenta con eso.

-Dime…-dijo Azula y Hichigo voltea a verla-¿Tu sangras?-

Pero Hichigo la ignora sin más y continua su camino.

-Je je, descuida, el hara más que sangrar-dijo la misteriosa figura detrás de ella.

* * *

Gracias por ver este capitulo, yo tenia en mente algo más largo en este capitulo, pero cosas surgieron y no pude completarlo pero esto a su vez me dejo ya adelantar para el siguiente así que pronto lo subiera, atentos. Compartan el capitulo, para que ayude a que esto crezca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: _El Renacido_**

 **Universo DC: Gotham, Misión Wayne Ocho meses después.**

Han pasado Ocho meses desde que Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark revivieron exitosamente al ex-anbu, Itachi Uchiha y solo ha mejorado, en ese tiempo lo curaron de su tuberculosis mediante una variable del extremix del universo Marvel cortesía del Señor Stark. Desde entonces Itachi solo ha mejorado cada vez más con forme pasa el tiempo, solo se hace más y mas fuerte, incluso más que antes.

Itachi había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento, el poseía ahora un tono muscular superior al que tenía antes y pronto seria puesto a prueba, mientras se recostaba en el asiento de la baticomputadora, Itachi no dejaba de sorprenderse por los avances tecnológicos del universo DC, un poco atrasados según Tony Stark. El se prepara un batido de proteína Wayne Whey 100% Iso, mientras esperaba a Batman.

Mientras en otro lado Bruce Wayne esta en la junta de accionistas, ya que muchos estaban agustos con el nivel de las acciones asi que decidieron venderlas, pro supuesto casi todas las adquirió Bruce pero solo el 2% no logro adquirir.

Bruce sale de la Wayne Tower cuando se topa con alguien que ciertamente aun no se acostumbra a su presencia.

-Hey Brucie ¿Qué hay?-dijo Tony Stark frente a él.

-No acordamos que nos veríamos en la mansión, Stark-dijo Bruce

-Si pero no me gusta estar solo con tu mayordomo, es como estar con J.A.R.V.I.S. pero sin botón de apagado-

-Entonces viniste hasta aquí para esperarme y hablar directamente-

-Eso y que me des un aventón-

Bruce no le queda otra que acceder a su petición, y van al estacionamiento, en donde hay autos de todo tipo, muchos modelos sobre los 250.000 dólares.

-De esto estaba hablando, déjame adivinar, es el Lamborginihi Huracan Azul cobalto, o el Ferrari 488 GTB rojo Ferrari, ya sé el exótico de fabricación independiente color verde pistacho-dijo Tony esperando un auto igual de impresionante que el Batimovil pero cuando llega a él se da cuenta de que es un Aston Martin DB5 de 1965 muy bien conservado-es… viejo pero lindo-

Ambos suben al auto y se dirigen a la mansión Wayne. El auto avanza a su ritmo, ciertamente la potencia de no más de 250 caballos no era suficiente para que pudiera mover sus 1655 kg de peso como un cohete, sin dudas era otra demostración de lo diferentes que eran Bruce y Tony, aun existían asperezas entre ellos, el pasado que tuvieron aun sigue latente pero tenían que dejar eso aun lado.

-¿Dime que esta reliquia tiene por lo menos aire acondicionado?-dijo Tony com fastidio

-Es un clásico Stark, hacerle una cambio así es un sacrilegio-dijo Bruce

-Neh, te arraigas demasiado al pasado Bruce…-pero en eso recuedo lo que dijo Bruce cuando se quito su máscara revelando su identidad a su mundo-supongo que el auto era de tu padre-dijo Tony con serenidad ya que sabía lo que sus palabras significan para Bruce

-Así es… ¿Y tu Stark? ¿A qué te atas?-

-No lo sé… desde que tengo memoria siempre me exigieron ser mejor, que todo puede ser mejorado y que nada es para siempre, tal vez por eso me cuesta retener algo en mi vida-

-… Lamento lo de tú y Pepper-dijo Bruce con sinceridad

-Gracias, cambiando a otra cosa ¿Crees que Itachi esté listo? y más importante aún, ¿que acepte la misión?-

-Él desde hace tiempo debió percatarse de porque lo revivimos-

-Sí pero ni siquiera le dijimos para que lo resucitamos y me siento como el coyote con productos acme, eso no va conmigo-

-Aun así por lo que sabemos el responderá a esto, no es del tipo de persona que deja a las personas sufrir y a la merced de otros-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-

Tiempo después, Bruce y Tony llegan a la mansión y bajan a la Baticueva, en donde Itachi estaba hablando con Alfred sobre los diferentes tipos de te que preparaban. Itachi parecía abstraído ante los conocimientos de Alfred. Muy distinto al Increíble Anbu que es era.

-Espero que no te haya dado problemas Alfred-dijo Bruce entrando a la Baticueva con Tony

-Al contrario Amo Bruce, el Joven Uchiha fue una buena compañía mientras esperaba su regreso-dijo Alfred

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos-dijo Tony y con su celular activa la Baticomputaodra. Desde luego Bruce no le agrada esto y lo reprocha con una mirada desaprobatoria-Dejame de verme así, además tu empezaste cuando robaste información de mi universo y de MI compañía-

Bruce solo rueda los ojos ante tal respuesta ya que era verdad. De la pantalla se muestran las imágenes de Hichigo como Lorde Vasto y en su forma normal.

-Este ser se hace llamar Hichigo, aunque es de otro universo fue en este que reformo su cuerpo por lo cual tiene muchas mas habilidades de laas que tenia antes, nos enfrentamos a el, en un principio creímos que lo destruimos pero examinando el lugar nos percatamos que ningún rastro quedo de el-dijo Bruce

-Por lo cual tenemos dos opciones: una, prácticamente lo destruimos hasta la inexistencia porque juntos fuimos muy geniales o dos…-decía Tony

-Logro huir sin que nos diéramos cuenta-dijo Bruce terminado la frase

-No parece alguien normal, ¿es un ser peligroso?-dijo Itachi

-Exacto, este ser surgió en mi mundo pero irónicamente, ni en el suyo debía existir-dijo Bruce

-Así que irán por él, lo buscaran para detenerlo-dijo Itachi al entender lo que le dijeros

-No, jeje claro que no-dice Tony y lo mira con cierto tono de humor-Tu vas a ir a buscarlo-

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-Sabemos de tus habilidades Itachi, eres el más calificado para esta misión-dijo Bruce

-Señor Wayne…- Itachi no creía eso, es más no no quería hacer algo similar, asi que con una sonrisa y risa nerviosa les responde-… se los agradezco que me considere… pero yo… ya no quiero seguir haciendo eso-dice Itachi captándolo la atención de ambos multimillonarios-Se que creen que puedo con esto y no les miento soy capaz pero…-Itachi se detiene y recuerda todo lo que hizo para mal con sus capacidades de ninja-solo he hecho cosas terribles-Lo ultimo resonó con lo que le paso a su hermano y el camino que tomo por ello.

-Aun así, necesitamos que hagas esto, eres el único con las habilidades necesaria para encarar este reto-dijo Tony tratando de hacerlo razonar.

-Sé que piensan que puedo hacerlo pero yo… ya no puedo-responde Itachi

-Se que crees que no puedes pero para esto te revivimos, las habilidades únicas de tu clan son las únicas capaces de acabar con Hichigo-dijo Bruce

-Señor Wayne se que quiere hacer un bien pero yo no puedo…-

-¡No es una opción el decidir! itachi, muchos dependerán de ti-

-SI, lo entiendo pero ya no puedo, hice mucho daño…-

-¡ITACHI!-dijo con voz fuerte Bruce-No eres el único que ha visto sufrir a sus seres queridos con impotencia-Pero esto tuvo el efecto opuesto, enfureciendo a Itachi ya que malinerpreto sus palabras con las de Itachi

-¡Pero usted no fue el arma! ¡Señor Wayne!-responde Itachi con rabia

Bruce e Itachi se miran con ferocidad cada uno, esto preocupa a Alfred y Tony ya que cada uno era prácticamente el opuesto al otro, pero la baticomputadora interviene en el asunto. Bruce va a revisarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Tony con curiosidad

-Al parecer Nightwing encontró algunas cosas de Dark Rukia-dijo Bruce y mira todo lo que recibió todo los datos, mientras avanza le deja más claro que es lo que ella trama y no le gusta.

La información es sobre un criminal que pago a Slade Wilson acabar con una enorme piedra en su zapato, Lady Shiba, la cual está en Mumbai en este instante, Bruce leyó el informe sobre Tatsuki Arisawa, el dia que llego, sabía que dentro de ella se formaría esa sensación que compartía con el hermano de Itachi, y si es asi, ella que haría cuando lo tuviera en frente, aplacaría esa sed como lo hizo Sasuke al punto de ya no saber qué hacer o seguiría buscando al siguiente y al siguiente en un espiral de degradación como estaba Bruce. Existía una tercera opción pero era tan improbable que no pasaría que temia que como Dark Rukia se sumiera en un abismo al cual nunca podría salir.

 **Mumbai, India 8:30 PM**

La noche acoja a Mumbai, en un edificio humilde esta Lady Shiba, quien medita como de costumbre, pero afuera era observada, por Deathstrike quien apuntala a su cabeza, el se prepara, ya que sabe que si falla un tiro Shiba se daría cuanta de su presencia. Sigue afinado su puntería pero Shiba termina su meditación y se levanta caminado, Deathstrike aun asi la sigue pero un muro se interpone, en cambia por una mira electrónica con visión térmica pero el se da cuenta de porque ella decidió quedarse ene se lugar

-Muy astuta, Shiba-dijo Slade al ver que la mira térmica no funciona el edifico en si era demasiado caliente para que pudiera la mira térmica le funcionara asi que cambia de táctica.

Slade se acerca su habitación, en el camino le coloca un silenciador a su pistola, con mucho sigilo se asoma a su ventana, ella está en la cocina, con uns caso de agua en su mano, Slade solo necesita un tiro y es todo

Pera Shiba ya había notado su presencia, el reflejo del vaso de cristal era notorio, aunque afuera estuviera oscuro, pero quien haría el primer movimiento, eso decidiría quien vive o quien muere, ambos estaban ya listos. Sin prisa cada uno afina sus reflejos para ser lo más certeros posible, Shiba toma el agua cada vez mas lento cada trago es las lento que el anterior. Slade oprimía el gatillo ligeramente cada vez más recortado. Pero algo pasa un sonido los obliga a bajar su guardia de ambos, pero al voltear tras notar el cable que estaba incrustado engancho a la pared, pero no le alcanza el tiempo de reaccionar cuando Dark Rukia, se abalanza sobre le con la retracción de los gancho que hacen que entre al cuarto con Wilson como tabla de surf. Dark Rukia mira a Shiba, a la guerra que vestía un traje totalmente y antifaz negro con una peluca blanca, quien sin demora deja el vaso vacio en una mesa. Shiba se pone en pose de pelea mientras de Deathstrike se levanta de un sentón, los tres se miran e inician su combate, Slade, es el primero en lanza los golpes a Dark Rukia pero ella ataca a Shiba quien le regresa, los golpes, Deathstrike cambia su objetivo a atacando a Shiba pero Dark Rukia es la que los separa. Los tres e miran con seriedad, el ambiente se tensa, los tres se miran, Slade saca su espada de estilo europeo moderno, Shiba su espada hancha de chica y Dark Rukia un par de barras retractiles de titanio…

Nadie se mueve, una brisa caloda entra por la ventan, moviendo las cortinas del lugar…

…

Y como el relámpago los tres avanza, se escucha el crujir del metal, Slade tiro un golpe a la derecha de Dark Rukia pero ella lo detuvo con la barra que tenía en si mano izquierda, pero a su izquierda ella había lanzado un golpe en contra de Lady Shiba. Para su desgracia, Tatsuki quedo en mal posición, sus brazos cruzados no le daban el soporte que ella necesitaba, no para alejar a Shiba ni para mantenerse contra Wilson

Pero Shiba ataca a Deathstrike sin verlo el cual bloquea el ataque pero Dark Rukia la ataca aun asi Deathstrike impide llegar a su objetivo y le da una patada, pero Tatsuki la detiene y reanuda su ataque pero esta vez a Wilson es el que lo bloquea, la pelea sigue así, su fluides era increíble, Arisawa ataque a Wilson pero Shiba la bloquea esta intenta atacar a Wilson pero Arisawa era la que la agradia primero, pero Wilson ataca a Shiba e increíblemente era Arisawa la que lo paraba, esto era increíble, los tres no paraban hasta que Slade saco un cuchillo y ambas la miraron, las dos bloquearon el ataca pero ambos de lugar de bloquearlo lo someten de una manera impresionante, Shiba sujeta una de su muñecas y Dark Rukia la otra, ambas quedan de espalda con Deathstrike. Shiba y Arisawa seguían con su pelea. Con sus brazos libres seguían luchando ente ellas, agrediendo y eludiendo los golpes de sus armas incluso sus pies estaban involucrados , evitando y variándose entre ellas, y Wilson, bueno queda de mas decir que se sentía muy, pero muy indignado que lo rebajaran en esta pelea a "plataforma de lucha". Por su parte Shiba y Tatsuki seguían con su lucha pero de repente sienten como son empujadas ambas, muy tarde se dan cuenta de que era Deathstrike el que estaba provocando esto, ambas chocan contra una pared, Slade avanza para retomar impulso y vuelven a chocar con aun mas fuerza, y de nuevo vuelven a chocar pero algo pasa, la pared empieza a agrietarse. Slade vuelve a avanzar y retroceder, con cada golpe, debilita tanto a la pared como a ambas mujeres, un nuevo golpe se produce, Arisawa y Shiba empiezan a sangrar de la cabeza, las grietas de muro les corta la piel con facilidad pese a no tener filo, Slade vuelve atacar pero esta vez la pared cede por completo y los tres caen directo a la calle, Slade se sujeta de un tubo de desagüe y Arisawa se sujeta de él pero Shiba se sujeta de Arasawa y jala a ambos, Slade intenta afirmarse lo mejor que puede pero al final el peso de las dos y la fuerza que ejercía Shiba vence a Wilson.

Los tres caen encima de un pequeño puesto que vendia verduras levantando algo de polvo, dos coles salen volando pero Slade las corta en pleno vuelo con su arma, este mira y se da cuenta de que era Shiba la responsable de ello, tenia los ojos cerrados ya que la sangre podía nublar su vista pero tenia su oído en su dirección pero era muy distinto con Dark Rukia, segada por su propia sangre Tatsuki intenta levantase Slade nota eso y no lo va a desaprovechar, y toma su cuchillo y lo lanza contra ella, Shiba se da cuenta de esto pero no puede hacer nada si se mueve ella seria la que terminaría muerta a manos de Slade, el cuchillo se aproxima a Tatsuki pero algo intercepta el arma.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-dijo Slade sorprendido

En un instante aparece Batman detrás de Wilson de inmediato se da cuenta y lo ataca pero Batman ya lo esperaba, alguien más aparece y ayuda a Tatsuki a limpiarle la sangre de sus ojos, tenia una capucha que cubria su cabeza, Shiba sabe que esta es su oportunidad, se quita la sangre de sus ojos y escupe algo de saliva, toma un poco de tierra y la mescla, la plasta resusltante se la coloca en sus heridas de su rostro y escapa de ahí. Cuando Dark Rukia ya puede ver nota de inmediato que Shiba escapa del lugar.

Deathtrike seguía su pelea con Batman y lo encara

-Dígame señor Wayne, ¿es cierto que lo que lo formo para ser el murciélago fue perder a sus padres? Si es así te matare y luego ire por la "gata", así tal vez tu hija herede tu manto-

Batman se llena de rabia por estas palabra, y no se contiene ataca con más fuerza. Cerca de él aparece el otro sujeto y al verlo se da cuenta que es el héroe del otro universo que estuvo con Batman aquel dia.

-¡Hola! ¡Dame cinco!-dijo Tony levantando su mano pero Slade lo ataca pero de su mano sale un unirayo que golpea de lleno a Deathstrike dejándolo fuera de combate-Te dije que me dieras cinco-

Tony y Batman se acerca a él, Batman lo esposa de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está Dark Rukia?-pregunta Batman

-Ah… si… bueno… la perdí de vista-responde Tony con su típica actitud relajada. Batman solo le lanza una mirada reprobadora

Mientras Shiba continua con su escape pero e tacleada por Dark Rukia ella rueda y ambas quedan a distancia entre las dos.

-Haz mejorado pero aun te falta mucho por aprender-dijo Shiba

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Nunca me voy a unir a tu liga de locos!-responde Arasawa con desprecio

-Eres más que solo una chica que sabe pelear, eres una guerrera nata, en tus venas corre la sangre de un samurái, la sangre de un ninja, eres digna de estar en la Liga de las Sombras, cultivando más guerreros de elite-

-¿Por qué siento que cuanto dices "cultivar" te refieres a algo más que ser solo un mini un asesino?-

-A mi me arrancaron la capacidad de ser madre pero en ti veo eso, de ser una guerrera que guie a a la humanidad y que engendres a una raza superior de individuos-

-¡Es enserio estas enferma!-

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Tatsuki-Ella intentan mantener la calma de no parecer sorprendida pero aun así era algo que la impresiono-No creas que no sé quién eres o que tratas de mantenerte serena justo ahora que digo tu nombre, desde joven demostraste ser diestra en la lucha, eras la única de tu grupo de TWA kwon do que pesabas menos del minimo de la categoría en que estabas, le diste pelea a Deathstrike aun cuando no conocias de que era capaz, le diste pelea a lso monstruos que salieron de la sangre de NightSword, dime ¿no crees que eres una guerrera incluso superior a una amazana?-

Tatsuki se queda sorprendida, no lo podía ocultar ella fue observada todo ese tiempo por ellos y nunca se dio cuenta, ¿acaso era tan bueno que ya era algo genético lo suyo? Shiba se acerca a ella mientra Tatsuki aun intenta asimilar todo eso. Shiba le da una tarjeta y ella inconsientemente lo toma.

-La sed de sangre es parte de tu ser, no lo olvides-

-"Dark Rukia, responde"-decía Batman por el intercomunicador distrallendola y esto es aprovechado por Shiba quiene escapa sin dejar rastro-"Responde Rukia"-

Tatsuki estaba inmersa en otra realidad ahora pero tenia que regresar a la realidad y responde a Batman. Tiempo después regresa a donde están Batman y Tony y los tres regresan durnate su camino en el Batwing, todo esta sereno, bueno sereno para Bruce y Tatsuki pero era demasiado tenso para Tony.

-Vamos chicos, llevan tres horas sin hablar algo y a mi ya me esta poniendo los nervios de punta y eso que soy Ironman-dijo Tony siendo el único que rompe con el hielo.

-Informe de situación-dijo Batman sin voltear a verla

-Seguía a Slade para atraparlo y vi que él estaba tras Shiba y bueno… quise intentar eso de dos pájaros, una piedra-responde Tatsuki

-Intentaste acabar con ellos-

-No lo digas como si fuera algo malo-

-No es la primera vez que intentas matar a Slade Wilson-

-¡Espera! ¿Dices que ella a intentando antes matar a ese sujeto?-dijo Tony sorprendido

-Fue la principal razón de su separación de Black Canary-

-Si lo que digas, no todos nos quedamos con la duda de quién mato a nuestros padres-

Bruce solo arruga su cara por lo que le dijo pero es Tony el que siente empatía por el, sabia a lo que se refería Tatsuki y esas no eran las palabras para descirle a alguien como ellos.

-Eso fue para nada cool, Tatski, sabemos que quieres venganza pero eso no te ayudara, además te necesitamos para esta misión-

-si, si, ¿por lo menos ese chico ya se puede limpiar el trasero solo o sigue necesitando ayuda?-dijo Tatsuki con indiferencia peor a la vez con algo de humor.

-El ahora en mucho más capaz de lo que crees-responde Bruce

El Batwing sigue su camino, el Batwing entra en una cascada la cual da directo a al baticueva la aeronave aterriza en su pequeño hangar y los tres bajan de ella. Al frente de estos esta Alfred

-Alfred, infórmale a Itachi que llagamos-

-Amo Wayne me da gusto que regresara-dijo Alfred como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior

Bruce y Tony se miran por esto

-¿Alfred, quien está arriba?-

-Tim, Stephany y los padres del Amo Bruce-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa

-¡¿Que?!-dijo Tatsuki al escuchar eso

-No es cierto-dice Tony-Bruce necesito algo de tu equipo-Tony recorre la Baticueva y localiza dos conductores de voltaje y los conecta a la baticomputadora para que los nutre de energía pero sin sobrecargarlo-De acuerdo viejo, esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi-Bruce solo se queda viendo a Tony-¿Qué? Es verdad-

Tony pone en posición los conductores y con un toque Alfred sale del genjutsu, estaba desorientado , era la primera vez que le sentía los efectos de un genjutsu. Bruce toma a Alfred para evitar que este caiga. El mayordomo se sienta en el asiento de la baticomputadora.

-Alfred ¿qué paso?-pregunta Bruce con seriedad.

-... el joven… Uchiha… dijo que necesitaba aire y le dije…. Que era mejor que lo esperara Amo Bruce… después de eso, mi mente está en blanco-dijo Alfred aun abrumado por el genjutsu del Uchiha mayor

Bruce y Tony se miran con severidad ya que si Itachi estaba afuera cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Oraculo, necesitamos de tu apoyo-dijo Batman a su intercomunicador de su mascara

Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Itachi deambula por la ciudad de Gotham, vestido de pantalones verdes, unos zapatos deportivos grises con una chaqueta negras con líneas blancas con una gorra de los Ravens, realmente pasaba desapersivido entre la gente de la ciudad, el sonido de las sirenas era frecuente. A Itachi le parecía increíble que pese al peligro que deambula por el lugar a mano de ladrones, pandilleros y criminales dementes, las personas están muy tranquillas por las calles, inclusive los niños no les parecía darle mayor importancia, su astuta mente dedujo que algo tendría que ver el Vigilante Protector de Gotham tenia que ver en eso. Itachi se adentra en un parque que era financiado por la Fundación Wayne. Un sector del parque tenia una zona boscosa, de inmediato su emnte lo regreso a Konoha, tras el genocidio que hizo Itachi el huye, pero antes de adentrarse más al bosque alejándose del territorio de la Konoha, el voltea y en sus ojos las lagrimas eran lo único que expresa su dolor y remordimiento de su ser.

Un sonido hace que egrese a la ralidad, un balón de básquet que se dirigía a el, este se detiene al chocar contra su pierna, Itachi lo levanta y un niño se le acerca.

-El balón es tuyo, ¿no es así?-dijo Itachi

-No señor, es de mi hermano-responde el niño

Itachi mira al frente y localiza al hermano del niño, y le entrega el balón al niño, este regresa de inmedito con su hermano, se queda viendo a los hermanos parece que el meyor era como cuatro años mas grande que el menor, aunque pocas veces ha visto el juego, Itachi se dio cuenta de que era muy hábil para su edad. Y de nuevo esos amargos recuerdos vienen a su mente, cuando el y Sasuke entrenaban juntos, aunque mas Sasuke que el. Itachi agacha su mirada y sigue su camino y le da la espalda a los niños. Pero algo al voltear mira como un grupo de pandilleros rodena a los chicos. No parecían exportos en combate, aunque el ya no quería pelear no era ningún sínico como para dejar que una injusticia pasara. Uno de los pandillero saca una navaja de su bolsillo llisto para apuñalar a uno de los chicos pero al mismo instante que avanza es detenido, repelido y desarmado al mismo tiempo.

Se deja ver que era Itachi el que deshizo el ataque, los pandillero empiezan a rodearlo, Itachi analiza la situación pero sabe que el y los que lo siguen tienen la ventaja. De entre los arboles dos figuras bajan y se colocan a lado de Itachi, eran Robin y Batgirl.

-Batman nunca hubira permitido que siquiera se les acecaran-dijo Itachi a Robin y Batgirl

-Le dije a Robin pero nooooo era más importante vigilarte-dijo Batgirl

-"Gracias compañera"-dijo Robin con sarcasmo

-Dejen de discutir, Batgirl llevate a los chicos, nosotros nos encargamos de estos-dijo Itachi

-¡Oye! ¡No creas que soy una novata!-responde Batgirl molesta

-… En realidad…-decía Robin pero fue fulminado por batgirl con la mirada. Aun así obedece y se lleva los chico

Uno de los pandilleros ataca Robin intenta reaccionar pero Itaci ya lo habia evitado y rechazado al sujeto.

-"¡¿Pero que…?! ¡¿Cómo se movio tan rápido?!"-penso Tim incrédulo de la rapia reacción

-"¡¿Acaso sera alguna especie de velocista?!"-penso Stephanie igual de impresionada

Otro de los pandilleros quiso hacer algo pero apenas reaciono Itachi ya lo había sometido, el resto no espera y todos se van en su contra, pero casi como si fuera Itachi el primero en mmoverse ya los tenia sometiendo a cada uno, de una forma que desafiaba la morfología humana, pero de alguna extraña manera le era fácil, como si fuera su naturaleza. Itachi vuelve a contra atacar, barre al que tenia en frente, bloquea el puñal del que tiene detrás. Golpea en el rostro al que se acerca a su lado. A lo lejos uno de ellos saca de sus pantalones (¿de donde más?) un arma, una calibre 35 el apunta pero duda, sus compañeros esta en medio de el en todo momento, pero mira a lado y ve a Batgirl y a los chicos, una sonrisa se forma en su horrendo rostro, matar a uno de los "niños murcielago" le daría prestigio en las calles, apunta a Batgirl y tira del gatillo, la bala sale del cañon del arma, todo se mueve en cámara lenta, Iatchi daba un golpe a la vez que se quita a uno, la bala pasa a lado de Robin, estaba a poco de Stephanie pero en un rápido movimiento igual o mayor que la bala unos dedos la detenen a menos de 50 cm de su rostro.

Itachi detuvo la bala, todo esto gracias a su sharingan con el que pudo ver el proyectil pero rápidamente la suelta ya que esta seguía caliente, los pandilleros están sorprendidos, Itachi voltea a verlo y estos no se quedan de brazos cruzados se "reagrupan" detrás de su compañero con el revolver. El del arma apunta a Itachi, Robin y Batgirl asumen su guardia pero de repente estos salen corriendo.

-je, nos tienen miedo-dijo Batgirl confiada

-No fue por nosotros que corrieron-dijo Itachi, Robin y Batgirl se miran entre ellos y voltean a todos lado sin encontrar a nadie-En el poste-Con esa pista ellos voltean a donde esta el alumbrado y en efecto, ahí esta Batman

Batman baja y se acerca a ellos, se miraba molesto pero claro cuando Batman se miraba relajado.

-¡No debiste hacerle eso a Alfred!-dijo batman con severidad

-Lo siente, pero enserio necesitaba aire-responde Itachi

-¡¿Iba a huir?!-

-No soy un cobarde Señor Wayne-

-Es Batman-

En eso llega Tony con su traje de Ironman para relajar las cosas

-Bien Bruce, encontramos a Itachi, regresemos-dijo Tony pero el ambiente se calienta aun más

-¡Desobedeciste una orden!-arremete Btamn

-¡Bueno, seria mas fácil sino me tratara como un arma, la cual de por sí ya soy pero no quiero volver a ser!-responde Itachi enojado

-Wow, wow, relájense chicos, no hay que pelearnos-dijo Tony intentando parar la pelea

Bruce e Itachi se miran fijamente ambos conocían la historia del otro eran tan iguales como opuestas, pudo durar más pero Itachi es el primero en ceder más por no empeorar la situación que por voluntad propia.

En la mansión Wayne Tatsuki esta con Alfred en la baticueva limpiándole las erridas de esta.

-Auch, Alfred eso arde-dijo Tatsuki molesta

-Bueno, nadie la manda a perseguir a dos mercenarios el mismo día en el mismo lugar-dijo Alfred con su típico tono de sarcasmo

El sonido del motor a reacción del Batimovil llama la atención de la nipon, al viltear ve a Batman saliendo de ahí pero no estaba solo, un chico de cabello azabache sale del otro asiento del vehículo. Los dos caminan acercándose a ella.

-Itachi esta chica será tu compañera en…-decía Batman

-Ya dije que no pienso hacer eso-responde serio Itachi

Tony llega a l lugar ya sin su armadura.

-¡Por el amor a…! ¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear por 5 minutos?

-Señor Wayne, realmente le agradezco que me reviviera pero ni crea que volveré a mi antugua vida-declara Itachi a Bruce quien solo afila su mirada

-Itachi, me contaron lo que te paso, amigo, no fue lindo, de seguro fue horrendo pero enserio te necesitamos, además ¿si no lo hace que piensas hacer?-dijo Tony actuando como la voz d e la razón (por increíble que parezca)

-Bueno, no creo que volver a mi mundo sea una opción-dijo Itachi

-¿Mundo?-pregunto Arisawa ya que le confundió como uso ese termino, ya que eso podría ser usado también para definir a un viajero interdimensional y su situación

-Y preferiría que todo allá sigan creyendo que sigo muerto-dijo Itachi

-¡¿Muero?!-dijo Sorprendida Tatsuki, ya lo anterior le generaba dudas pero muerto era un termino muy respectivo

Itachi se dirige a las escaleras de la baticueva

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Batman

-Necesito aire… de nuevo-dijo Itachi mientras seguía su camino sin voltear a ver a Bruce

-¡Tienes prohibido…!-

-¡Si, si, solo saldré a los jardines!-

Tatsuki solo se queda viendo al chico que sale de ahí, era extraño ya que no parecía del tipo de superhéroe vigilante ni nada parecido.

En los jardines Itachi está sentado en una banca de loza frente al estanque de la mansión, era unn lugar tranquilo, le recordaba aquel lago en donde se ponía a platicar con Izumi… y el la recordó su primer amor, una chica que era muy tierna para la vida de un shinobi como él, dedicado a proteger a su aldea al costo que fuera. El mira su reflejo en el estanque en eso observa una imagen, era Izumi, sus ojos se ensanchan y este voltea a su derecha pero solo se encuentra con aquella chica.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto amablemente Tatsuki

Itachi le hace espacio para que ella se siente. Los dos se quedan ahí. Juntos.

Pasan los minutos y Tatsuki es la primera en hablar

-Así… que eres de otro mundo, a mi se me hace difícil saber lo que eso significa, bueno, si he estado en otros mundos pero tú no pareces un marciano ni nada parecido, sabes lo que digo-dijo Tatsuki mientras su vista seguía en el estanque

-Asi que me falta estar feo para serlo-responde Itachi con humor pero disimulado

-Allá nosotros seriamos los feos, lo que quiero decir si tu eres de otra dimensión, de otro universo, a mi me dijeron que hay alguien idéntica a mi en otro universo-dice Tatsuki y el silencio vuelve a hacerse presente pero de nuevo Tatsuki lo rompe-¿A que te referías con que preferiría que todo allá sigan creyendo que estas muerto?-

Itachi entienda por donde quería ir la chica de cabello negro y corto

-Solo digamos que hice cosas malas y no porque quería, sino porque de estúpido crei que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos-responde Itachi declarándole todo de forma directa

-¿Y me podrías decir cómo fue eso?-

Maldicion o no entendió el mensaje o fue demasiado directo el mensaje.

-Supongo que la parte de muerto es porque literalemnte estabas muerto y algo tienen que ver el Señor Wayne y el Señor Stark en eso ¿o me equivoco?-

Esta chica era interesante, tonta no era pero nunca espero que le atinara también a lo que sucedió

 **Flashback**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Itachi fue revivido pero aun seguía inconsiente, era de tarde, aunque la Baticueva siguiera siendo reinando la oscuridad, el abre sus ojos lentamente, todo era borroso una silueta se le acerca, aunque no podía verla tenía una intensa mirada.

-Sa-Sasuke-dijo Itachi susurrando con dificultad

Mientras su vista se aclara queda claro que no era su hermano, un enorme hombre vestido de murcielogo lo mira con una seriedad incomprensible para el. Itachi no puede hacer nada su cuerpo sigue muy débil, esta a desventaja, a la merced del extraño y siniestro hombre. Entonces el hombre se quita la capucha del taje revelando a unn hombre mayor.

-Descansa Uchiha, esta asalvo-

-¿Do-d-donde e-es-estoy?-dijo Itachi con dificultad

-En un lugar seguro-

-¿Quie-en es ust-ted…? ¿Qué lu-g-gar es es-te-

-Mi nombre es bruce Wayne y aun no es momento para decirte eso, por el momento descansa, necesitas recuperarte-

-Mi her-m-mano, ¿Qué-e pas-so co-on el?-

-El esta bien-dijo Bruce pero Itachi no le cree

-¡Es… mentira!-dijo Itachi ya que lo último que recordó es estar peleando a muerte con su hermano, y la forma en que le estuvo respondiendo Bruce le decía no solo recibiría indirectas todo el tiempo

-No lo es, conocí a tu hermano. Y te puedo asegurar que Sasuke Uchiha está bien-

Itachi ensancha sus ojos por la sorpresa que ese sujeto supiera quien era su hermano. Uno hombre mayor aparece, que para la pobre vista del Uchiha parecía un pingüino.

-Amo Wayne la señorita Kyle esta lista para salir con usted-dijo Alfred con un tono neutro

-Es verdad, estuve algo distraído-dice Bruce-Alfred podrías hacerte cargo de Itachi mientras no estoy-

-Por supuesto Señor-

Bruce se retira dejando a Alfred con Itachi, el ex anbu analiza al hombre, su portura semblante serio y mirada firme le decía que este sujeto en algun momento fue un soldado o algo parecido.

-Se-ñor, ¿en-n dond-de me encu-entr-ro?-pregunta Itachi esperando a que el hombre le dijese algo con su lenguaje corporal pero nunca se espero lo que le siguió

-Puede relajarse joven Uchiha, está en los subniveles de la mansión Wayne, mi nombre es Alfred y responder cualquiera de sus dudas-Itachi se queda estupefacto, no esperaba una sinceridad semejante, dándole todo de golpe pero esto estaba lejos de terminar-Se que tiene muchas dudas, y es normal, despertar en un lugar ajeno para usted aun mas si despierta después de ser resucitado en un cuarto en otro universo-

Está bien eso ultimo fue demasiado, Itachi no era ningún idiota, comprendió perfectamente eso ultimo pero que se lo dieran todo de un solo golpe no fue lo mejor para su sanea mente.

-Tal-vez sea me-jor que desc-ance-dijo Itachi

-Sería lo mejor-responde Alfred

Varios días después, Itachi mejoro y le fue más fácil asimilar todo lo que le dijeron y si que lo ncesito cuando Tony Stark se presento y lo confundió aun más.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Itachi mira a la chica sin esperar nada pero ella era otra historia parecía expectante a una respuesta asi que le despejaría sus dudas, para que lo dejara en paz

-Levantate, te mostrar lo que me paso-dijo Itachi frente a ella de pie

Tatsuki le sigue la corriente, no le parecía que le fuese a hablar declarándole todo incluso esperaba o una de dos, o salía corriendo o la atacaba, pero lo que sucedió no le fue describirlo. Itachi activa su sharigan

-¡Wow! Es genial, aterrador pero genial-

Itachi induce a Arisawa en un genjutsu y le empieza a mostro todo su vida desde que el recordaba, el ataque del kyubi, su paso por la academia, su paso a anbu, todo bien era impresionante para Tatsuki pero todo eso se derrumba cuando le muestra la masacre que su propio clan por sus propias manos y lo peor como el le mostro esta masacre a su hermano y es aquí donde el se detiene, ya que es aquí donde tofo se fue a la mierda, ya nada era claro todos había sido usados como títeres en u juego de poder sin control

El genjutsu termina y Tatsuki, ella temblaba, ante todo lo que vio, sudaba frio. Para Itachi era el momento de hablar, de explicarle lo que vio y entender por qué no podía hacer eso que le pidieron.

-Ahora lo entiendes, yo solo quería hacer lo mejor para mi aldea, Konoha, pero solo fuimos usados por un miembro de mi familia que todos pensaron que seguía muerto, nos uso como a títeres, no peor, viejas muñecas de trapo., yo solo obedecí ordenes, creí que podría ayudar a mi hermano si lo hacia pero solo lo deforme en un monstruo con sede de venganza-Itachi cierra los ojos para serenarse aun más-Mi padre sentía mucho orgullo por mis habilidades, las mejores de mi generación, pero era un orgullo retorcido, yo era lo máximo y mi hermano era solo una basura que llego al mundo, inmerecida para nuestro clan, yo solo quería motivarlo, ¡NO…! Que terminara volviéndose en es…-De la nada un puño golpea de lleno el rostro de Itachi, cae al suelo de sentón, el eleva su mirada y se encuentra con Tatsuki quien tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

En la baticueva, Bruce y Tony eran testigo de ese acto, Tony solo silva de la impresión ya que no se esperara que fue la chica quien diera el primer golpe

De regreso al jardín, Itachi seguía impresionado por la acción de la chica, aun en el suelo, esto a ella le incomodaba

-¡Deja de mirarme así!-declaro Arisawa-Si, puedo entender que te sientas culpable de todo eso pero… ¡Es en serio! ¡Te están dando una segunda oportunidad para que puedas hacer todo bien y té te pones en posición fetal autocompadeciendote!-

Itachi no sabía como responderle a la chica, el miedo de que ella arremetiera con algo de nuevo

-¡Ademas!, ¡sabes quién te está pidiendo eso! ¡Bruce Wayne! ¡¿Acaso sabes porque él es así?!-dijo Tatsuki mientras seguía viendo a Itachi

-¿Eh…. No?-dijo Itachi inseguro ya que en todo ese tiempo apenas sabia quien era el hombre que lo alojo en su hogar

-De niño, el fue testigo de cómo un hombre mato, el creció con ese rencor, el de vengarse de ese hombre y como yo lo veo no es muy distinto a tu hermano, es un hombre asi el que esta dando esta oportunidad-dijo Tatsuki dejando pasmado al Uchiha, el desconocía esa parte de la vida de Bruce Wayne, y fue ahí donde su mente hizo click, recordó el dia que lo conoció, esa mirada, la misma mirada que tiene su hermano, la misma mirada de un hombre marcado por la tragedia vivida en carne propia, marcándolo eternamente-¡Ahora, deja de auto compadecerte y toma esta oportunidad, que nadie más en esta u otro universo tendrás!-Tatsuki extiende su mano hacia Itachi el se la queda viendo, pero toma la mano de la chica.

-Si me pones así… no es tan malo después de todo-dijo Itachi mientras se levanta del suelo.

Tatsuki le sonríe ante la respuesta de Itachi, en la Baticueva, Bruce y Tony miran esto con optimismo, ya que Arisawa pudo ser convencido a la chica, tosca en carácter pero gentil en motivo, era realmente única la chica. Ambos se dirigen a la mansión Wayne, para Tony y Bruce es un indicador de que ya todo iria mejor desde ahora.

Afuera Tatsuki camina a lado de Itachi, entrando a la mansión pero Tatsuki se le adelanta de forma alegre cmo si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tatsuki Arisawa-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Itachi Uchuha-tambien con alegria

¡Y con esto inicia una nueva travesía comienza!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:** _ **Primer Round**_

En el transcurso de un mes, Itachi y Tatsuki han estado practicando para acoplarse entre ellos, sus estilos y sinergia tenía que estar a la par y conectados entre si. Por su parte Tony les dio unas cuantas cosas del universo Marvel, gracias al Rey de Wakanda les entrego dos trajes de bibranio, con placas de adamantio, vitales para soportar un golpe del Hollow Perfecto. Ademas de algunos gadgets de Wayne Enterpreicer y Stark Industries, gancho-pistola, barreras de energía, nano reactor ARC, restreadores de energía y claro su vehiculo, una nave aere-espacial.

 **Universo DC: Las Vegas, Nevada**

Pero este dia iniciarían con su viaje pero antes Tatsuki tenía que atender un asunto primero.

En el hospital Central de Las Vegas, Artemisa, Megan, Raquel, Tatsuki y otras chicas super heroínas esperaba a la gran notocia de Zatanna. La expectativa era enorme, una emoción descomunal ante ese suceso. A asi una hora sale Megan con uniforme de enfermera.

-Ya nació, es una niña-dijo Megan con un suspiro de alivio

Las chicas, la alegría conenormidad ya que era el momento mas feliz en la vida de su amiga.

-Solo hay un problema-dijo Megan preocupada.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Es sobre la bebe?-dijo Cassy preocupada

-No, no, la bebe está bien es solo que… se parece a su papa-dijo Megan y todas se desaniman incluso otras no lo miran con buenos ojos

-Pasamos de lo más lindo a lo más horrible en menos de un segundo-dijo Raquel

-Pero bueno, podemos entras hay que felicitarla-

-Esta bien pero sin importar que hay que decirle lo muy linda que es su hija y nadie mencione al zanahorio –dijo Artemisa y todas se le quedan viendo extrañadas-Saben de quien hablo-

Poco después entran y ven a la maga en una camilla con una cuna de bebe a su lado y entre sus brazos, una linda bebe de cabello anaranjado y mejillas rosas, la ternura era tal que todas se quedan embobadas por la niña, la felicitan y varias la cargan era un amor su hija pero cuando se silencia el lugar.

-Vamos, díganlo-dijo Zatanna esperando escuchar esas palabras, para ella le era obvio que lo dirían

-¿eh… de que hablas?-dijo Tatsuki

-Bueno, sé que mi nena es linda pero no se hagan, ella se parece a él-dijo Zatanna mientras le regresan a su hija

-¿pero si se parece a ti?-dijo Cassi

-Sobre todo en ese cabello anaranjado que brilla como el sol por la tarde-dijo Zatanna con pesadez y nostalgia

-Sabemos lo que el significo para ti, pero no queremos que eso te afecte-dijo Artemisa

-Lo se, ahora es ella mi mundo y pondré todo mi empeño en que no le falte nada-dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa mientras mira a su hija

Todas se quedan viendo con ternura, alguna que otra con celos, pero el momento era interrumpido pero el sonido de timbre de un Smartphone, el sonido venia de los bolsillos del pantalón de Tatsuki. La mancionanda saca su celular y ve el mensaje que decía "Es hora, BW" Tatsuki se desanima ya que quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con sus amigas y por supuesto con la bebe.

-Lo siento pero ne tengo que retirar-dijo Tatsuki desanimada

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-dijo Megan

-¿Qué es tan importante para que te vayas?-pregunto Raquel con claras dudas.

-Realmente lo siento, me gustaría decirles porque pero no puedo-dijo Tatsuki y se retira de la habitación dejando muchas dudas por su repentina partida

 **Universo GTA C: Liberty City**

En un bar de alta gama de Liberty City dos seres, que no eran originarios de ese universo beben algunos tragos, sus expresiones eran relajadas pero solo son unas mascaras, ocultando las ganas que tenia de hacer arder el lugar.

Azula, la más serena de los dos, bebe un margarita, su vestido rojo vino provocaba el voltear cabeza de todos los hombres del lugar, mientras Hichigo observa a todos, el era el que quería quitarse la capucha.

-Estas muy tenso-dijo Azula juguetonamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa

-Tal vez tu puedas fingir todo el tiempo, pero ese no es mi estilo-dijo Hichigo modulando su voz para que no se escuchara su verberación natural que tenia

-jeje… relájate, en este momento somos los seres mas poderosos de este mundo-responde Azula de forma mas seria

-Y es por eso que… _quiero hacerlo_ -dijo Hichigo con una mirada malévola a Azula, dejando escapar en esas últimas palabras su verdadera voz, ella lo observa, siempre le pareció curioso eso de el, ella deja su copa ya vacia y coloca los codos en la mesa apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y fijando su mirada sobre el Hollow Perfecto-¡¿Que?!-pregunta Hichigo con algo de molestia por la forma en que Azula lo mira

-¿Realmente no tienes nada mas a que aspirar? Con todo tu poder podrías hacer que más de un mundo se doblegara a tu voluntad pero solo deseas destruir todo lo que se cruce en tu camino-dijo Azula denotando su interés en su compañero y en lo que el pensara en ese momento

-mhp… supongo que es un cumplido-dijo Hichigo

-No lo es Hichigo, si no le das sentido a tu vida entonces que caso tiene que la tengas-como si fuera un balde de agua fría las palabras de Azula sacudieron a Hichigo, a él le faltaba la visión que Azula tenia pero eso poco le importaba ahora, el seguía con la misma idea con la que Suousuke Aizen lo creo, pero ese era el problema no era su visión sino la de otro

-… -El intenda responderle algo a Azula pero no se le ocurre nada, maldita sea ella tenía un punto a reflexionar, no obstante el le debía un favor a ese sujeto y ciertamente volverse su socio era tentador pero el carecía de muchas cosas para seguir por si solo en la existencia

Azula se aparta de la mesa, mira a Hichigo pero esta vez con algo de "compasión"

-Cuando entraste a la cárcel y me liberaste, sentía miedo y eso me hizo atacarte, je por suerte no me respondiste en ese momento, me llevaste ante ese sujeto y cuando te pregunte si tu sangrabas, el dijo "el hara mas que sangrar". En ese momento no le di importancia pero me puse a pensar, yo soy alguien que ambiciona poder y tu eres un alguien que no es más que poder sin control, que tal si yo soy la que te ayude a que alcances un poder mayor del que ya tienes, que tal si te motivo para que seas más poderoso-dijo Azula con serenidad y calma con un toque de seducción pero esto solo provoca una risa sincera en Hichigo

-jejeje… ¿Yo? ¿ser más poderoso de lo que ya soy?... ¿acaso eso es posible?-dijo Hichigo con sarcasmo ante las palabras de Azula, le era simplemente irritante esa idea pero Azula no estaba contenta con la respuesta de su compañero pero ella tenía algo que lo volvería a poner los pies en la tierra

-… El me dijo que casi te destruyen…-esto hizo que Hichigo cambiara su mirada por una mas seria ya que el aun recuerda lo que le paso aquel dia, el intenta responderle algo pero algo sucede su rostro se queda inerte por un tiempo. Azula nota esto-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta ella.

-… Alguien llego… a este universo… no sé quien es pero… _reconozco la energía que emana-_ Dijo Hichigo, con lo ultimo dejando escapar su voz con reverberación ya que esa misma energía la sintió cuando Sasuke Uchiha intento destruirlo con aquel ataque dimensional que casi lo succiona a un vacio infinito

Mientras en otro Hove Beach…

Niko Bellic va en auxilio de su primo Roman, Roman es atacado por uno de los matonees

-¿Podemos unirnos nosotros tambien?-se escucha una voz de una mujer, encima del enrejado se observan a una mujer, la cual baja y se pone a lado de Niko, el maton llama a su compañero

Los dos hombres intentan golpear a Niko y a la chica pero era clara quienes eran los superiores en esa pelea, Niko ante sus años en el ejercito se hacen presente y deja en el suelo a su rival en cuestión de unos puñetazos rematando con una patada. Pero cuando mira la chica esta lo sorprende, ella solo se dedica a eludir los golpes, nisiquiera parecía haber conectado alguno, solo los esquiva pero rápidamente nota el porque, su oponente en la desesperación intenta conertar como sea pero esto lo deja cansado y cuando baja la guardia para tomar aire, la chica conecta un golpe de palma abierta de forma ascendente. Dejando fuera de combate al matón

-Te entrenaron-dijo Niko al ver las capacidades de la chica.

-Algo asi-esta responde.

Niko va a ayudar a su primo pero este le dice que hay otro, al otro lado del enrejado de la chanca de basquetbol

Este sujeto intenta escapar pero alguien le da un codazo en la cara que lo manda de cara al suelo.

-Buen golpe-dice la chica

-Te dije que era mejor ver el perímetro-dijo el chico-

-Si, lo que tu digas-responde la chica

-cielos, Gracias-dijo Roman

Niko les da un rápido vistazo y ve que los chicos no son de america.

-Ustedes son japoneses ¿verdad?-dijo Nico

-En realidad…-decia Itachi

-¡Si! ¡Si lo somos! Y si nos disculpan nos vamos-dijo la chica interrumpiendo al chico y de inmediato lo toma por la mano y se van de ahí

Ya lejos de ahí, los dos se ponen serios sobre lo que hicieron

-Ya interferimos en el flujo de las cosas-dijo Itachi

-Tranquilo, que solo evitamos un asalto-responde Tatsuki

-Al señor Wayne no le gustara esto-dijo Itachi con seriedad pero tranquilidad

-El señor Wayne… estamos en otro universo Itachi, relájate-dijo Tatsuki y ambos siguieron su camino.

Era de noche llega a Liberty City, en el banco de Liberty City los guardias haces su vigia, ellos intentan estar lo mas alertas posibles pese al sueño que lleos tiene, no parece que algo estropee esto, entonces escuchan un estruendo, ellos no saben que sucede, un temblor hace que sacan sus armas del miedo. Nunca antes había temblado en Liberty City asi que algo mas estaba provocando esto pero no ubican de donde. Pero un sonido le indica de donde. En la bobeda ellos intentan llega a ella pero de repente esta se desprende de la pared, Intentan seguir a quien se la esta llevando, atraviesan la nbe de polvo que se formao pero al salir a la calle se dan cuenta de quienes hicieron eso desaparecienron. Los guardias están atonitos, no parecía que hubiera arado algo, excepto por el enorme agujero, incluso el poco trafico lucia normal como si nada estuviera pasando fuera de lo normal, bueno normal para Liberty City.

Al dia siguiente Itachi y Tatsuki camian por Colony Island, viendo el periódico local, y la de por si, increíble noticia del robo de literalmente la bóveda del banca.

.Tiene que ser el-dijo tatsuki mientras comia un hotdog

-Puede ser pero que haría el con ese dinero, el no lo necesita-dijo Itachi con su pretce en su mano

-¿No lo se? Pero es claro que el es el único que podría hacer algo asi-dijo Tatsuki e Itachi empieza apensar, Tatsuki nota esto-¿En que estas pensando?-

-Pero… Supongomos que no es para el-dijo Itachi

-¿A que te refieres?-

-El señor Wayne dice que siempre veamos mas allá, bueno, el no lo robo para sí mismo sino para alguien más-

-Entonces la pregunta no es ¿por qué? Sino ¿A quién?-

Itachi se detiene y el piensa en eso, realmente alguien acompañaba a Hichigo con el, era difícil de creer pero era obvio que el no es el que pensó esto-

En eso, algo los distrae, escuchan algo a lo lejos, en un edificio derruidoambos se dirigen al lugar para ver que pasa, toman la posición alta y observan lo que pasa, desde el tejado (sin techo, en serio) miran a un hombre que dispara en contra de otro, ellos lo identifican de inmediato, sin pensarlo Itachi baja y lo ayuda a acabar con el resto de hombre en el lugar. Cuando acaban ambos se ven de frente

-¿Tu de nuevo?-dijo Niko al ver a Itachi

-jeje… lo se…-responde Itachi con una son risa algo forzada

-¿Dónde esta tu companera? La patea-traseros -AnteItachi alza la vista y Niko lo entiendo, volvea ver a donde Iatchi miraba y en las delgadas vigas del techo mira a la chica que le da un ligero saludo-Entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, eso yo te lo debería decir a ti-dijo Itachi mirando a su alrededor con los hombre muertos o fuera de combate.

-Solo vine por las cosas de un amigo-dijo Niko mostrándole una bolsa

A Tatsuki no le gustaba como iban las cosas, para ella todo le indicaba que este hombre estaba en cosas turbias. Pero un sonido hace que cambie de objetivo, a lo lejos ve omo un helicóptero y patrullas se acercaba al lugar.

-¡Hoiga! ¡Creo que nos tiene rodeados!-dijo Tatsuki a los hombres debajo de ella.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Niko ante lo que se presentaba el solo espraba hacer el encargo y ya.

-Tatsuki, en cárgate de los que vengan de arriba, yo me encargo de los de abajo-dijo Itachi

Tatsuki mira a un grupo bajar lo el helicóptero, ella se lanza en contra de uno golpeándolo en pleno aire, se sujeta fuerte de la cuerda para empeza a descargar una lluvia de golpes en los demas miembros, emplenado la cuerda, hace giros, que le ayuda a obtener impulso y dale mas contundencia a su golpes. Abajo los demas policías entran revisan los pasillos y cuartos, se acercan lentaente hacia Niko e Itachi, pero a tres cuartos de ahí, uno de los policías en sorprendidos, golpeado y desarmado, Itachi usa sus rápido movimientos para deshacerse de los demas. Niko esta sorprendido por los rápidos movimientos del chico, pero aun asi no es lo sficiente. Niko dispara en contra de algunos policías. Itachi mira esto y no le agrada lo que hizo Niko

-¡No era necesario eso!-dijo Itachi disgustado

-Eres aun muy joven para saber como es esto de la guerra-responde Niko

-Le sorprendería…-dijo Itachi con algo de amargura en su voz

Ellos intentan salir de ahí pero un policía esta en el marco de una ventana, no pueden hacer nada en contra de ese sujeto pero una sombra se mueve, rápidamente lanza dos bombas de humo que neutralizan a los hombres de afuera y con un rápido movimiento de columpio derriba al policía de su lugar, y de paso lo deja noqueado.

Itachi mira y al percartarse de que era Tatsuki se acerca a ella.

-¿Cómo estamos hasta ahora?-pregunta Itachi a su compañera

-De aquí esta despejado pero desde el frente están llegando mas-responde Tatsuki

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir?-pregunta Niko

-Hay un bote aparcado cerca de aquí, la reja esta rota podemos, tomarlo-

Con eso ambos salen y corren en donde esta la abertura en el enrejado, los tres saltan , niko no llega tna lejos y cae en la plataforma pero Itachi y Tatsuki logran asestarle al bote y caen el la cabina, Niko no pierde tiempo y se sube. Tatsuki toma el mando y salen de ahí, de inemediato son perseguidos por la guardia costera. Los tres miran a sus perseguidores. Pero Itachi tira unas bombas de humo en las naves mas cercanas dejándolas a la derriba.

Sabiendo que su ventaja no duraría, Tasuki toma uno de sus batones-gancho.

-¿ehhh… este…?-decia Tatsuki a Niko para llamar su atención

-Niko-

-Si, Niko, toma mi bastón y agárralo con fuerza, oprime la base del botón para bajar-

-¿qué?-decia Niko pero de lugar de una respuesta ve como lo que parecía un proyectil conectado a una cuerda es lanzado y se incrusta en el puente Algoqun,Niko esta estupefacto, mira como los botes siguen al que estaba hace tan solo segundos.

Este se queda pensativo pero sus años en el ejército lo ayudan, recuerda las palabras de la chica y oprime la base del botón que tiene el bastón y baja hasta tocar tierra. Esto lo deja con muchas dudas, ya que nunca antes había visto o escuchado de algo asi.

Mientras Tatsuki e Itachi siguen siendo perseguidos por la policía.

-Itachi toma el volante-ordena Tatsuki y su compañero lo toma de inemdiato

-¿Alguna idea Arisawa?-pregunta Itachi

-Si la tengo y empieza con esto-responde Tatsuki y recorta los pantalones de Iatchi hasta la rodillas

Itachi no sabe porque esta haciendo eso ella, pero sus dudas aumentan cuando ve como Tasuki se quita su pantalón, el intenta decir algo pero es interrumpido por ella

-¡Ve a la izaquierda!-Itachi gira el volante a la izquierda-Según el trazado de la ciudad podemos usar una estructura para girar y despistar a los policías-

-¿Y como piensas…? ¡Hey!-decia Itachi pero es sorprendido por su compañera al rasgarle su camisa. Itachi la observa y ve que ella hace lo mismo.

-Itachi, quitate los zapatos-le indica su compañera y luego esta le pasa dos gancho-bastones-cada uno tiene una fuerza de tensión de 700 kg, debería ser suficiente para lo que necesitamos-Tatsuki toma el volante y le da las ustimas indicacione a Itacho, pasan por debajo del puente Este de Borough. Al ver su objetivo Itachi dispara los gancho-bastones y con toda su fuerza tira de estos, Tatsuki gira el volante a la derecha y baja la velocidad, cuando dan el giro y el bote esta en sentido opuesto al que estaba, Tatsuki se quita su camisa y se deja caer en los asientos traceros con una pose que indica lo despreocupada que esta , Itachi por si parte se coloca en el volante. Estan a escasos segundos de que la policía llegue y cuando pasa frente a ellos, ni los reconicen.

El bote avanxa a baja velocidad, mientras a su popa se alejan sus perseguidores.

-Funciono-dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras voltea a ver a Tatsuki y ella ledevuelve la sonrisa, Itachi sigue conduciendo el bote pero una duda surge en su cabeza, vuelve a ver a Tatsuki y el se queda viendo lo que traia puesto, no era ropa interior de mujer sino un bikini, blanco con flores rojas-Oye, Tatsuki… ¿Desde cuando traias puesto ese bikini?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?-responde Tatsuki y de inmediato Itachi se incomoda por lo que escucho, Arisawa se da cuenta de esto pero lejos de parar ella se quiere divertir con esto. Se levanta y se acerca a Itachi y el lento movimiento ella abraza al Uchiha pasando sus manos por su pecho hasta lo mas bajo de su abdomen, los cuales estaban my bien construido, Itachi se incomodo aun mas pero ella aun no acabaña, la chica le susurra sensualmentea su oído unas palabras que lo sonrojas por completo- _hazme tuya Itachi_ -Ante esto él sequeda en blanco, seguía conduciendo el bote pero prácticamente ya no sabia que hacer.

Tatsuki se separa de el riéndose , ya que fue muy fácil hacerlo sudar.

-jajaja, realmente eres un niño ¿no es así Itachi? Jaja-Itachi se tranquiliza al ver que esto no iva enserio y vuelve a poner su rostro serio.

-…¿Entonces porque te pusistes?-

-Bueno, me gusta tomar el sol y no quería perder- Respone su compañera mientras se vuelve a recostar en los asientos, esta vez poniéndose mas comoda-creo que esto es todo, asi que volvamos, mientras yo tomo algo de sol, tu tambien tendrías que hacerlo, estas muy palido-

Ane esto ultimo Itachi se ofendió pero por lo anterior prefirió dejar pasar el comentario y pone rimbo a su nave en las afueras de Liberty City.

A la noche siguiente, en una "negocios nada turbios", Salvatore Leone sus hombres están en un pennhouse de la ciudad. Planeando sus movimientos en la ciudad

-Te lo digo Sali, estos comunistas se están desrozando entre ellos, es un buen momento de tomarlos de la cabeza y cortales las gargantas-dijo uno de su socios

-No somos lo que eramos antes, tras lo de La Venturas, necesitas un nuevo territorio, y nada mejor que Liberty City-dijo otro de sus socios.

Salvatore se sirve un trago de whisky y se acerca a sus socios.

-"cuando los leones mueren, la hienas toman lo que quieren". Se que Liberty city esta infestada, además se comunitas que quieren libertad, hay mafias caribeñas, peurtoriquences, ra-z-tas, y Dominicanos, sin emncionar que están esos motocicilasta en toda la ciudad. Lo que me enseño Las Venturas es que tiene que, incluso a las cucarachas que tienes a los pies-

En solo una mjjer sale del baño con solo una toalla alrededor se su cuerpo

-El linda Sali-

-Es cierto ¿Quién es?-

-Eso es lo que quiero saber-dice Leone y el sigue a la chica, sus socios se quedan con la duda, ya que no parecía conocer, nisiquiera sabia que estuviera ahí-¡Hey hermosa! Esta es una reunión privada-Pero la chica sigue su camino al cuarto.

Adentro se quita la toalla y deja ver su cuerpo sin ningún reparo, ella se viste los socios de Leone les pica el morbo pero Leone esta en el otro extremo, la joven mujer lo ignora, ellas solo se sigue vistiendo, unos jeans, azules, una blusa y una sudadera con capucha es todo lo que se pone. Ella sale del cuarto sin prestarle atención a los italo-americanos.

Azula se sienta en el asiento grande mirando a todos los hombres que la observan con lujuria y duda. Salvatore sigue disgustado ante la actitud de la chica, aun más al sentarse en si sofá.

-Sabes que eso es mio-

-Lo es pero usted ya no tiene el mismo puesto privilegiado que tenia antes ¿oh me equivoco?-

Realemente esta mujer realemnte le encantaba tocarle los nervios a Leone. El estaba a punto de llamar a sus guardias cuando ella hablar

-Relajese Señor Leone, por eso estoy aquí-dijo la chica, Leono solo le pone atención-Se que su situación actual es no es la mejor y quiero ayudarlo

-Señor Leone, le dire una propuesta que no podrá rechazar-dijo Azula con mucha confianza a Salvatore.

Leone estaba ofendido por el simple intento de la chica de darle un trato pero a su vez algo en ella le decía te excuchar lo que ella propinia. La mirada tentadora de Azula doblegaba la moral de Salvatore, el no tenia nada que perder pero si todo era una trampa… Demoniso la mirada de la chica era demasiada para ignararla.

Tiempo después Leone y su grupo acompañan a la chica a una vieja bodega.

-¿Espero que esto sea enserio?-dijo Leone poco convencido con solo ver el lugar

-Pasiencia-dijo Azula mientras salía del auto

-El señor Leone no creo.. agh-decia uno de sus secuaces cuando Azula lo toma de los bajo, el agarre era monstruoso, que prácticamente sus piernas lo abandonaron enseguida. Lo único que evitaba que se cayera al suelo era la propia mano de Azula

-No te hablo a ti, sino al que esta al mando-responde Azula con sadismo en su voz, suela al pobre hombre el cual cae en posición fatal al suelo.

-Te pusieron en tu lugar, Montana-dijo Leone

Azula abre la puerta y todos entran adentro se ve algo cubierto por unas sabanas muy grande. Leone no parece convencido pero todo cambia cuando jala las sabanas. Sus rostros quedan casi palidos de la impresión.

-E-e-e-es-a esa e-e-es- tartamudea uno de los hombres de Leone intentando decir la oración completa

-Se darán cuenta de que esta es la bóveda que se robo hace unos días-dijo Azula con mucha calma-Ahora, les ofrezco todo lo que hay en la bóveda y no, no esta vacia, solo tomamos dos millones para nuestro uso-

-¿Pero como es que la tienes tu? ¿Acaso la encontrastes por casualidad?-dijo uno de los socios de Salvatore

-No… mi socio fue quien la tomo-responde Azula con mucha calma como si no fuera la gran cosa

Los hombre de origen italiano no saben que pensar, por lo mencionado sobre ese robo, era imposible, sin importar como se le viera, de que alguien tomara una bóveda de bancon de cientos de toneladas y desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun asi ellos pensaron en las posibilidades, facilmente serian mas de 100 millones dentro de esa cosa, dinero que ahora les vendría muy bien.

-Asi que ¿Qué le parece esta propuesta, a mi socio y a mi nos ayudan a encontra a los que buscamos y usted se queda con todo este dinero?-

Salvatore se acerca a la bóveda, mira todo ese dinero puesto en un rincón de la misma, pero eso poco le interés ahora, la ver las marcas en el acero de la puerta le causa una gran intrigo ¿Qué clase de herramienta, aparato o artilugio usaron para abrirla?, pero solo es hasta que pasa sus manos en las marcar que el se da cuenta de algo espeluznante. Eran marcas de manos, esto fue abierto con solo las manos de alguien, ero por las marcas que dejo en ese acero, un acero que dejaba en vergüenza al de las vigas de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad. La fuerza para haceralgo asi debía ser descomunal, el que hizo esto debe ser una abominación.

Pero esto lo deja a un lado cuando vuelve a ver el dinero, era mas de lo que necesitaba, tras el desastre del casino Caligula el se había quedado con muy poco y ciertamente no podía desaprovecha una oportunidad así, algo le decía que no era lo que parecía pero su desesperación era mayor, le incomobada esta situación, sin control de nada estaba totalemnte a la mercer de esa chica, pero dejar esta era demente y contra todo principio sabe lo que tiene que hacer

-De acuerdo, tomo tu propuesta-dijo Salvarote Leone y estrecha la mano de Azula

Al dia siguiente, en un café por Star Junction, Itachi tomaba una tasa de chai, el mira varios periódicos, todos sensacionalistas, pero esp es lo que buscaba, lo inusual, el robo del banco fue demasiado rápido preciso y directo como para que una persona de ese mundo lo haya hecho. Hojea varias páginas, esperaba que algo apareciera y le indicara la siguiente acción de Hichigo.

-Si buscas al hombre rata, no esta ahí-dijo Una voz y al vver de quien era Itachi se encuentra con Nico Belic

-huh… hola-responde Itachi, Nico le da la mano, pero en eso se da cuenta de que asomando la manga de su chaleco esta el gancho-baston de Tatsuki, le da la mano y con un rápido movimiento , mete el arma en la manga de su chaqueta.

-Nunca había visto antes algo si, y creeme cuando te digo que he visto "hombrecitos verdes"-dijo Niko sentándose a lado de Itachi

-¿en serio? "hombrecitos verdes"-dijo Itachi con algo de incredulidad, ya que el conocía sobre un Hombresoe Verde y no tenia nada de pequeño.

-Pero aquello, fue algo que nunca antes había visto-Itachi solo mira a reojo a Nico-Se que tienes principios, un código de ética que debes cumplir pero en esta ciudad… cosas raras han estado pasando, y eso debería ser normal, para ti, asi que dime ¿Por qué estas aqui?-

Itachi le pone atención, este sujeto era mas de lo que parecía, el no necesitaba el sharingan para indagar en sus memorias, son solo mirar sus ojos el sabia lo que había pasado,una vida dura, donde la muerte era lo único cierto. Le era realmente difícil no simpatizar con este hombre, era como el.

-… Busco a alguien-dice Itachi y seguido le muestra el recorte de un periódico que le muestra el robo del banco en que se llevaron hasta la propia bóveda-El no es como nada que se haya visto en este mundo-

-Y este sujeto ¿es el que robo la boveda?-Itachi solo asiente, Nico no puede entender que tenia que ver ese sujeto con este "robo imposible"

Pero del otro lado de la calle, en un auto son observados, un hombre con capucha los analiza con la mirada.

-¿Son ellos?-pregunta el hombre al volante

-Es el, el hombre joven de cabello negro-dice Hichigo con su voz normal-hey, tu flacucho-le dice al copiloto-Ve haya y dile esto…-

Al otro lado Itachi seguía hablando con Niko, sin dudas, su conocimiento de la ciudad era muy superior al de el. Le fue casi de mucha ayuda todo ello, pero ciertamente la historia del hombre rata le parecía exagerado, ¿Cómo es posible que un ser asi viva en las cloacas? Si, el venia de un mundo donde invocaban verdaderas montañas vivientes pero le parecía estúpido que un mutante se la pasara entre puro desecho alimentándose de lo que fue. Un hombre de traje se les acerca. Ambos voltean a verlo ya que no les parecía concido a ningunode los dos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo Niko

-La señora Azula los invita a su despacho, hoy a las 3:43, sobre toda a ti-dijo el hombre finalizo señalando a Itachi-En The Meat Quarter, no faltes-

A continuación el hombre se retira dejando a los dos con incognitas sobre lo que les dijeron

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta Niko a Itachi a secas

-No ¿Tu lo conoces?-responde y pregunta Itachi tambien a secas

-Esto es liberto, todos saben quiénes son los nombres importantes, ese es uno de los peones de la familia Leone, se dice que la familia cayo en desgracia por un sujeto en Las Venturas, y que andan buscando algo que les ayude-dijo Niko

Esto es extraño, según por lo que sabia, Hichigo era todo poderoso el pero ante esto le decía que el no estaba solo que tena a alguien mas pero el no necesitaba a gente así ¿Qué hacia con Leone? Con una mafioso, pero en su cabeza había una duda igual de grande era ¿quie era esa tal Azula? ¿Y porque lo quería ver? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabia de el? Ahora sabía el posible paradero de Hichigo pero muhcas mas dudas había surgido, y las posibilidades de que fuera una trampa eran altas pero el no iba a ignorar esto, si podía terminar con esto de una vez seria lo mejor

Tiempo después Hichigo se reúne con Azula en el departemente de Leone

-Así que le dijiste eso-dijo Azula mientas se servia un brandy

-Si, ¿algun problema?-dijo Hichigo

-No, solo espero que no sea ningún problema-dijo Azula mientas daba un trago al licor

-Creeme, el tipo es un debilucho, aun que tenga esa rara energía no será ningún problema-

Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?-

-El es…- Hichigo se queda en blanco, no había preguntad el nombre de ese sujeto y tampoco recuerda haberlo dicho a ese hombre de Leone

Azulo lo ve y por la expreccion y que seguía sin decir una palabra que no lo había preguntado

-Ahora ya veo mejor porque nos pusieron juntos, eres demasiado impulsivo, aunque yo tambien pero…-decia Azula mientras terminaba su brandi, ella sorbía despacio el licor como si nada importara, pero esto a Hichigo le parecía un descaro, esto era importante, habían encontrado a su rastreador, si este tipo los habioa encontrado era porque sabia como seguir un nrastro, incluso entre dimensiones.

-Vamos, con calma que esto no es… _¡para nada importante!-_ Lo ultimo sono con su reverberación característica del Hollow perfecto, denotando su desprecio por la actitud de su compañera y la calma con que toma en licor

Azula se termina su trago y le da su vaso a Hichigo, este solo se la queda viendo mientras ella se retira del cuarto

-¿Dónde es el lugar acordado?-le pregunto Axula a Hichigo

-En The Meat Quarter a las 3:43-Con eso Azula mira el reloj y ve que faltaba mas de una hora-¿No vas a preguntarme nada más?-dijo Hichhigo mientras Azula se sube al elevador y se despide de forma alegre y algo burlona, algo dentro de él se lo decía

Hichigo bufa ante la actitud de la maestra fuego, el no entndia el porque ese sujeto le dijo que fuera su compañera, aunque debía admitirlo que esa idea de darle sentido a su vida era… tentador. Pero ahora dudaba de ello.

Tiempo después, Itachi llega a la dirección que le indicaron, no era la gran cosa una lamacen cerca al rio Oeste. Desde luego el no vino solo, Niko Bellic estaba con el.

.No tenias que haber venido-le dijo Itachi a Niko

-No invitaron los dos, además si es algo de Leone… No se puede ignorar-dijo Niko mientras ambos caminan al lugar

-¿Qué es ese Leone del que hablas? Suna a alguien importante-pregunto Itachi con curiosidad

-Lo era, era la familia mas poderosa de la mafia en el lado Oeste del país pero algo paso, se dice que alguien le quito toda su fortuna en un robo, dejándolo en la bancarrota, el enloqueció, mato a dos de sus hombres en un arranque de ira, el era muy peligroso entonces pero hoy es distinto… y un animal acorralado y herido es mas peligroso que uno rabioso-

Itachi entendió de inmediato sus palabras, si este sujeto poseía tal fama, era de temer. Ambos caminan al frente del almacen y se topan con 4 hombre de Leone.

-Vinimos a ver a Azula, fuimos invitados-dijo Niko y los hombres se miran entre si, uno le da una seña conla cabeza, y lo siguen adentro se ve que había varios matones en el lugar, todos armados con ametralladoras largas y cortas. Niko e Itachi se amntienen serenos no es la primera vez que entran a lugares peligrosos.

-Esperen aquí-dijo uno de los hombres de Leone y este entra a lo que parece una oficina dentro del almacen-Señorita Azula, unos hombres quieren verla-El hombre sale y detrás de el se muestra Azula, no lucia tan diferente, salvo por sus ojos amarrillo ambar exceptuando eso, lucia normal. Ella los mira con arrogancia no les parecía peligrosos

-… Matenlos-ordeno Azula y todos les empiezan a disparar. Azula se retira con calma mientras se dirige a la oficina para tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí.

Niko se cubre tras una columna, de inmediato saca su metralleta corta y empieza a disparar en contra de sus agresores, el mira a su alrededor, evalua la situación, de inemdiato localiza s los que nbo estaban cubiertos pero tambien nota que Itachi ya no estaba a su lado, había huido.

-Hijo de…-decia Niko pero el grito de un hombre que cae a pocos metros de el, eleva la mirada, y en lo alto, ve a Itachi quien ataca a los hombres.

Cada hombre intenta dispararle pero el era más rápido y los desarma y noquea… o lo intenta, el puente era estrecho y de un golpe fácilmente caen de ahí. Itachi avanza por las barandas, no ta lo cerca de una pared y la usas, los ojos de los gansters parecía que caminaba por esta y la realidad así era. Pero los demás notan esto y desvían sus miras sobre él, Niko aprovecha esto y empieza a dispararle, esto le abre una brecha a Itachi quien aprovecha la distracción para bajar al otro nivel, este era mas abierto una ventaja para el, ya que no quería matar a las personas que estuvieran ahí… o esa era la idea, los mafiosos tenia la ventaja de cubrirse. Itachi se cubre tras una columna de concreto la cual empieza a ceder. Itachi mira al techo y nota como este se agrieta pero nota algo. Activa su Sharingan y de inemdiato nota que el techo se empieza agrietar del lado de sus agresores, rápidamente carga una de sus piernas con chakra y destroza la derruida columna.

Los escombros caen, algunos hombres corren para cubrirse, mientras otros sufren las consecuencias, Itachi avanza mientras deja fuera de combate a los que se salen. Niko dispara a los que que están a su nivel, al ver que no ahí nadie avanza pero al pasa a lado de una columna y lo sorprenden un hombre con un cochiclo, ambos caen, el hombre era fuerte, Niko intenta quitárselo de encima pero no puede, el hombre sonríe con malicia, Niko conocía esa mirada, el hombre era un psicópata que disfrutaba de matar. Niko trata de apartar la filoza navaja del arma pero no puede y a poco de que le corten la garganta el hombre grita de dolor, de repente toda su fuerza desaparece, el hombre cae y si perder tiemo, Niko le dispara en la cabeza. El no sabe que había pasado pero en eso ve una cuchilla en la espalda del hombre, justo en la columna del hombre. Niko mira a Itachi quien sigue su camino, eran por lo menos 20 metros entre el y el hombre, y que fuera así de preciso era sorprendente, no, demente. Ambos avanzan con la oficina donde esta Azula.

Por su parte la maestra fuego recogía su bolso de mano y lo guarda en su abrigo, de repente escucha unos disparos y un fuerte golpe. Azula se detiene y mira la puerta, sabe que de tras de esto algo va a ser distinto, aun así la abre y como se lo espera los hombre que la protegían ya no están ahí, solo Niko e Itachi.

-Se acabo Azula, dime donde esta el y no te haremos daño-dijo Itachi con seriedad

-Mmmmh… tentador… pero si quieres algo de mi ¡ven y quítamelo!-responde Azula con su inconfundible tono de superioridad y desprecio

Niko va por ella pero Itachi lo detienen al instante. Niko se lo queda viendo

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Ella esta sola, además estamos armados, la tenemos acorralada-dijo Niko a Itachi pero este no responde, el mira a Azula, el sentía algo raro en ella, parecía que emanaba alguna clase de energía pero estab muy mezclada con su aura natural como si fuera parte de su espíritu.

Aun asi Niko le apaunta pero de repente el boslo de mano de Azula golpea Niko, de inmediato Azula se lanza en contra de Niko. Itachi intenta pararla pero sorpresivamente ella se adelanta, toma su muñeca y lo jala a ella, da un codazo en el rostro de Itachi lo cualo lo obliga a retroceder, Niko intenta ayudarlo pero el era menos capaz, era muy rápida, con golpes feroces, como su se hubiera desatado una bestia venida del infierno. Itachi se reincorpora y nada elnto activa su sharingan, el logra ver los golpes de Azula, rápidos y centrados, el nota el gran entrenamiento que poseía esta chica, pero al igual que Niko nota ese instinto más allá de lo animal en la ferocidad de sus golpes.

Itachi mantiene el ritmo de la pelea, logra bloquear la mayoría de los golpee, el tientan contenerla pero no podía, Azula empieza a empujar al Uchiha a la baranda ella se lanza en contra de Itachi pero Niko se interpone y aparta a Itachi, Azula pasa de largo y cae de la plataforma, al ver eso itachi se acerca al borde, sabia que no habai nada abajo, caería directo al suelo, pero cuando se acerca Azula sale de ahí lanzandose en contra de Itachi con una patada. El no lo entendía en la forma en que ella apareció le decía que debía haberse impulsado, con un giro de forma ascendnete, no de frente.

Niko intenta dispararle pero de nuevo ella le quita el arma, Niko es lanzado a los pies de Itachi mientras ella les apunta con el arma.

-Debo admitirlo, los dos son buenos pero yo soy superior-dijo Azula

Azula aprieta lentamente el gatillo, Itachi no aparta su mirada de ella y sin pensarlo libera su mangekyo Sharingan, y una norme corriente de fuego negro inunda a Azula, desapareciendo en el. Niko esta sin palabras, fue testigo del enorme poder del amaterasu de primera mano. Itachi le dice a Bellic que se levante, ya todo había terminado. Ambos de caminan hacia la salid…

-¿En serio? ¿fuego contra mi?-dijo una voz de entre las llamas

Itachi y Niko miran atrás de ellos y ven que el fuego negro se empezaba a tornar azul, las brazas se vuelven violentas, estas se abren y revelan a Azula intacta. Ambos no lo creían, mas Itachi quien sabia de las capacidades de esa técnica.

-Fue algo que nunca me espere pero-dice Azula mientras toma un poco del fuego negro en su mano y lo vuelve azul-sigue siendo cosa de niños

Azula lanza un golpe el cual sale fuego azul, que se dirige a ellos, Itachi salta con Niko apartándose del camino de las brazas. Ambos se cubren detrás de un muro pero este rápidamente es destruido por el fuego, Itachi sale al ataque de Azula mientras eludía los ataques de la maestra fuego. Azula llo encara, el trata de dejar inconsciente a la chica pero sus reflejos eran veloces, a la par del de itachi. Azula aparta a Itachi con una patada, Itachi lo aprovecha para atacarla con un kunai pero una llamarada azul derrite el arma. Al ver que no podía hacer nada Itachi corre hacia Niko, le dice que corra.

Ambos hombres corren hacia la salida pero una llamarada les bloquea el paso, un muro de fuego les corta el paso, Itachi mira a su alrededor y ve una ventana que da hacia el rio, Itachi lanza un explosivo con detonador, el cual estalla después de 5 segundos. La ventana se rompe con parte del muro. La explosion levanta algo de polvo y humo, ambos corren hacia el agujero pero Azula se percata de ello y empieza a lanzarles fuego, los dos corren sin mirar atrás. La maestra fuego lanza mas fuego sobre ellos para su fortuna llegan a la agujero y se lanzan al rio, Itachi piensa que la esta a salvo pero de repente escucha algo a sus espalda, Azula le lanza una llamarada hacia ellos, sabe que no llegaran al agua a tiempo. De inemdiato, usa su mangekyo sharingan y bloquea el avance del ataque de Azula pero la interacción entre ambos termina en explosión. Niko e Otachi llegan al agua justo a tiempo, salvándose de la explosión , y empiezan a nadar por debajo del agua alejándose de la maestra fuego.

Azula mira el agua, esperaba a que salieran los cuerpos de a la superficie, ella sigue mirando, analizando cada centímetro del agua pero el sonido de la sirenas se escuchan a la distancia y se están acercando, sabe que no es conveniente que la vean en el lugar.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Tatsuki camina por Northwood cuando recibe una llamada, ella sabe que es de Itachi y contesta sin mas.

-Yo, Itachi-

-Tatsuki… ¿podrías venir a Hove Beach?-

Ella se detiene ya que le parcia extraño la petición de Itachi.

Tiempo después, en el penn house de Leone las cosas no iban como esperaban, Salvatore aventaba vasos, pltos y todo lo que estuviera a sus manos, una de sus pocas propiedades que poseía la familia Leone eran literalmente cenizas.

-Sali, clámate-decia uno de sus hombres

-Si jefe, le puede dar un infarto-

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUEME CALME?!-decia frenetico Salvatore, mientras caminaba por todo el lugar-¡Esa loca quemo la bodega de mi familia!, ¡desde mi abuel, esa bodega servia para lo que sea y fue la primera casa de la familia Leone!-

-Bueno… aunque queda salud-dijo uno de los hombre para solo recibir una mirada de desprecio que termina en un disparo al pecho del hombre

-Esa Azula…-Leone se detiene y mira al orizonte, ella empieza a dudar si esto fue una buena idea, tenían dinero pero el costo de la bodega era enorme-¿Dónde esta esa piroloca?-

-No lo sabemos señor. Pero dijo que mañana regresaba-

Y en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, Azula y Hichigo tenia una reunión con su aliado en las cloacas de la ciudad.

-Asi que al final lo encontraron-dijo el ser misterioso

-Si, pero no fue gran cosa, incluso quiso quemarme con un fuego negro, pero me fue fácil controlarlo-

Al escuchar eso, el sermisteriosos voltea ver a Azula

-¿Fuego negro?-pregunto con curiosidad y Azula asiente, esto le decía que era alguien muy particular, la persona que los seguía-Hichigo, ¿recuerdas al tipo que quiso meterte a un agujero negro?-

- _Me hierve la sangre con solo recordarlo-_

-Bueno, se sujeto era Sasuke Uchiha y quien ataco a Azula era su hermano… Itachi Uchiha-Hichigo afila su mirada, si era su familiar existía la posibilidad de que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Si crees que el será igual que su hermano, olvidalo, si esta al 100%, será muy superior, esta vez no puedes perder y mucho menos un error ya que seria tu fin-

 _-Si Azula pudo con el no tendre problemas es más, solo será perder tiempo-_

-No digas eso, el es un estratega, su pudo con Azula fue porque el la estaba midiendo, laproxima será muy diferente, la humillación será enorme-Esto ultimo de cierta manera ofendió a Azula ya que ella sentía que era superior a ese sujeto-Si lo encuentran… saben que hacer, no le den oportunidad-

El ser se aleja mientras se empieza a desvanercer, desapareciendo de ahí

Tatsuki llega al garaje de Roman y entra al local que esta en este. Al entrar ve a itachi quien lucia algo chamusqueado. Claro no le sorprendió que estuviera con el mismo sujeto que ayudo días atrás. Tambien están Roman, primo de Niko y Malllorie.

-Wow, al parecer tuvistes un encuentro cercano del primer tipo con ese sujeto-dijo Tatsuki con algo de sarcasmo

-Mo fue el…-dijo Itachi y levanta el rostro, se veía pensativo- Tatsuki, según lo que sabíamos de Hichigo, estaba solo, ¿No es asi?-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Me estas diciendo de que fue otro el que te hizo esto?!-dijo algo sorprendida

-Otra en realidad, una loca piromaniaca que laza fuego-dijo Niko y Tatsuki voltea a ver a Itachi y este le indica que le dice la verdad

-Disculpen-dice Roman para que todos le miren-¿Puedo decir algo?-

-¨No los se¨, ¨porque no metemos a mas en nuestros asunto¨ ¿tu que opinas Itachi?-Itachi le reprocha la actitud de Tasuki, el sabia que ya había roto las reglas con sus acciones.

-Sea quienes sean, son peligrosos, en toda mi vida nunca había visto y se de ciertos experimentos en algunos soldados pero nunca nada como esto-dijo Niko y mira a los dos jóvenes adultos

-jeje, se que somos extranjeros pero no somos…-decia Tatsuki pero…

-Somos de otro universo-dijo Itachi y tatsuki se sorprende por lo fácil fue confesarle a Niko-A su mundo llego un ser llamado Hichigo, el robo del banco, seguramente fue de el-

-¡¿El de la bobeda?!-dijo atónita Rebecca e Itachi asiente

-Esperen ¿de que están hablando?-dijo Roman confundido

-De nada, Vamonos Itachi-Tatsuki

-No podemos-Al escuchar eso Tatsuki lo voltea a ver. Itachi seguía sentado en la silla-Hoy, nos dimos cuenta de que Azula es aliada de Hichigo pero ella hizo alianzas aquí, así que nosotros también-Itachi voltea a ver a Niko y este le responde con media sonrisa

Tatsuki solo deladea la cabeza por fastidio ya que sabia que esto teminanria con un Bati-castigo de Bruce Wayne. Itachi les empieza a contar todo sobre ellos, lo que hacen y cual es su misión. Y entre ellos formulan un plan.

Una semana después desde el encuentro con Azula, se han ayudado entre ellos, Niko le da información sobre la ciudad, los Leone, todo que le fuera útil para atrapar a Hichigo y Azula. Esto es intenso, las labores son cada vez mas complicada pero estas les acercaba mas a los Leone y por ende a Hichigo. Itachi le ayuda Niko en sus decisiones, cuando quiso Player X que eliminara Dwayne, este le dijo que dwayne no era un santo pero el verdadero problema era Player X, y entre ambos eliminaron a Player X y sus secuases, nunca tuvieron oportunidad

Niko les apunta a los hermanos el esta indeciso sobre quien eliminar.

-Dime Itachi, ¿si estuvieras en mi lugar a quien eliminarias?-Pregunto Niko pero Itachi no lo miraba, ya que para el, era muy personal. Su pasado aun seguía fresco en su ser.

-¿Derrick es el mayor?-pregunta Itachi

-Si-

Itachi no sabe que decir, durante su estancia en Liberty no tuvo ninguna complicación con acabar con quien se tuviera que hacer pero ahora la relación de los hermanos le conflictuaba, el sentía una empatía con el y Sasuke, el sabia la porquería de persona que era Francis pero Su hermano mayor lo quería incluso si lo odiaba, esto nubla sus pensamientos y jucio…

¿¡pero que…!?-dijo Niko e Itachi voltea a verlo, este tenia abajo el arma y lugo ve a los hermanos McReary y ve a Francis en el suelo desangrándose.

Ellos no sabían que había pasado pero en eso el celular de Itachi y este contesta.

-Para ser dos soldados se tardan demasiado en gacer sus cosas-se escucha la voz de una mujer

-¿Tatsuki?-dijo Itachi confundido-¿pero porque…?-

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo… además paso algo-Con eso Itachi mira a Niko, este comprende la mirada de inmediato.

Tiempo después todos están en el pennhouse de Niko (el que le quito a Player X) y niko se sorprende por lo que ve, Karen estaba ahí pero se veía preocupada.

-Karen ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?-dijo Niko

-Es un gusto verte Niko-dice Karen para después abrir una laptop-no tengo mucho tiempo así que les quiero mostrar algo-Empieza a buscar un archivo de video y de inemediato lo abre-lo que les voy a mostrar es ultra secreto-

Todos se reúnen para ver que es y al empezar se dan cuenta de que es de una cámara de vigilancia, al principio no se ve nada solo las afueras de un lugar, entonces un sujeto cae del cielo pero aterriza con suavidad, unos guardias se les pero este los golpea con una brutalidad inhumana, sobre todo en la fuerza de los golpees que deformo los cuerpos. Despues entra, nada pasa hasta que después de 15 minutos el lugar explota y algo sale disparado de ahí.

-Fue impresionante- dijo Roman ya que fue de película lo que paso

-¿Saben quien lo hizo?-dijo Niko con duda

-Por suerte, paso muy cerca de una de las cámaras internas-dice Karen les muestra otro video y en ese pasa flotando muy cerca resaltado su rostro

-¡Es Hichigo!-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-No sabemos quién es pero el gobierno lo busca-dice Karen

-¿Saben porque hizo eso?-pregunta Tatsuki

-Lo siento hasta aquí llego mis influencias-

-Entonces ¿porque nos mostraste esto?-pregunta Itachi a Karen ya que no entendía el punto de todo esto.

-La cosa es que el está aquí-Karen les muestra fotos de Hichigo con miembros de la familia Leone, y para el gobierno esa combinación era muy difícil de ignorar

-Oye Itachi ¿mira quien esta ahí tambien?-Niko señala a la pantalla y de inmediato lo nota

-Es Azula-

-¿La chica lanza fuego?-

-Exacto-dicen los dos al unisonó

-No se quienes sean pero son peligroso, hicieron explotar un laboratorio y aun no identificamos como lo hicieron, solo les digo que tengan cuidado-

-Una última cosa-dijo Itachi y Karen le pone atención-¿saben donde esta?-

En un lujoso pennhouse, Hichigo mira al horizonte, el observa todo el lugar desde hace tiempo el se sentía muy distinto, no sabía que era pero estaba ahí, el no entendía porque le pasaba eso solo estaba sucediendo, solo sabia que el ya no era igual al ser que era en un principio. Azula se acerca a el, solo traia una bragas con su pecho descubierto, los cuales relucían con la luz de la "ciudad de la libertad", ella se acerca con un seductor movimientos de caderas y lo toma del brazo juntándose para que sienta todo su cuerpo. Hichigo se mantine inmutable… o eso aparenta.

-Querido me siento tan sola en la cama… no me hagas del rogar, ven y "cauestate" conmigo-

La forma en la que lo decía despertaba algo en el, una sensación de necesidad inesperada como si realemente quisiera hacer eso con ella… no, era mas que eso, el deseaba algo mas pero no entendía que. Entonces ella hace Azula empieza a hacer algo extraño, ella se coloca frente a el y toma ambas manos de Hichigo, esto ya era suficiente para que le despertara un desea aun mayor como si quisiera devorarla pero sin hacerle daño, no lo entendía que era ese desea como de "carne" en el.

Pero si eso ya era suficiente para desatarlo lo que siguió fue para que se volvioera Lorde Vasto. Azula pone las manos de Hichigo en sus pechos, el se sorprende pero lo que sigue lo vuelve loco, Azula empieza a masajear sus pechos, el no daba crédito a lo que esa insolente hacia, manoseando sus pechos de forma tanto descarada como desinhibida… y aun asi… le gustaba esa sensación, lo suave que eran a su tacto, que siempre fue tosco y sumado al dolor y golpes inclementes, ahora le permitían sentir a detalle los pechos de un tamaño nada despreciable. Aunque ella era la que movia sus manos, le surgió la necesitad de tomarlas por su propia cuenta, sentirlos bien, poniendo sus manos en sus pezones, pellizcarlos incluso chuparlos pero mantenía su semblante serio y se mantenía por el temor que le dio sentir esas sensaciones en el. No era natural que un Hollow sintiera algo como eso.

Azula empieza a gemir, le encantaba sentir como las manos enormes sobre sus senos, eran enormes… incluso le paso la idea "si así son sus manos ¿de que tamaño tenia aquello?". Le fascinaba eso, le encantaba, es mas ella ya quería… Pero de repente se separa, Hichigo ve como ella se aleja, el fija su mirada en la maestra fuego pero en contra de su voluntad baja hasta llegar a sus caderas, ese meneo le parecía tan interesante, hipnótico. En sus pensamientos solo existía una cosa "quiero quitarle toda lo que tenia encima, quitarme lo que tengo encima y pen…". ¡¿Qué diablos estab pensando!? El nunca había pensado, sentido o querido algo como eso. Hichigo se apollo en la pared poniendo su cabeza en esta, el empezó a sudar, pero no era frio, era caliente, sentía como si su sangre hirviera, no de ira, sino… por algo… algo que no conocía, jadea con fuerza como si deseara mas de aquello, incluso ir mas lejos que eso. Desnudarse y arrancarle toda lo ropa que tuviera Azula, sentir su piel contra la suya.

Esto era demasiado, ya no lo podía soportar, es mas sentía su entrepierna mas apretada ahora que antes.

 _-¿Qué… qué me esta… pasando?-_ dijo Hichigo entre cortado por su respiración profunda y cargada de deseo hacia lo que sentía ahora.

Pero no era el único, Azula yacía apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto, se toca la mejilla y esta estaba tan caliente que ella entendía lo que paso, quería hacerlo con Hichigo, ella lo admiraba por su poder pero nunca de esta manera, ella intenta recordar lo que pensaba antes de hacer eso pero nada, ella estaba en blanco, había sido espontaneo. ¿Acaso sentía algo por el? ¿Se había enamorado de él?...

Mientras en otro lado de Liberty City, Itachi esta en el techo del departamento, recostado, mirando al cielo, trata de aclarar sus pensamientos para idear la meor manera de enfrentar a Hichigo recordando la tercera Regla que le dijo Bruce, "Evitar a toda costa que se revelen al mundo en que esten".

Tenía que ser rápido, certero y eficaz.

-¿Qué haces?-dijoTatsuki mientras esta se acerca a el.

-Pienso en como enfrentar a Hichigo, se que liberar su poder a la primera y eso atraerá demasiado la atención. No hay que darle ninguna oportunidad-Tatsuki lo mira, ciertamente era un profesional en esto.

Tasuki se recuesta a lado de él.

-Ya rompimos dos reglas, y con este sujeto será difícil cumplir la tercera-dijo Tatsuki viendo al cielo.

-Vi lo que hizo cuando llego a tu mundo pero en esa ocasión fue en un lugar desolado, ahora no será así, si desata su poder aquí millones podrían morir-

-Como extraño a tener a Ichigo, Clark y a Thor en este momento-

¿A Superman, el Dios Nordico del mundo del señor Stark y el chico del otro universo?-

-Así es… oye, ¿realemente eres capaz de vencer a Hichigo? Digo, se de lo que es capaz tu hermano ¿eres igual que el?-

-De hecho soy mas que eso, ahora que ya no estoy… enfermo, me siento diferente, siento mi chakra mas fluido pero a la vez denso, es extraño pero me da la confianza de que podre hacer esto-

-Sabes que te pones muy emo ¿o no?-Uchiha mira a Arisawaeres- Eres raro Itachi, puede pelear pero no te gusta, tiene un gran poder pero dudas en usarlo, si realmente quiere que algo pase tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, ya sabes Puedes esperar que un milagro pase o ser ese milagro-

Itachi mira a Tatsuki nunca nadie lo había visto así… salvo… Izumi. Le parecía extraño que esta chica le recordara mucho a ella aunque no lo fuera, es más parecía ser su opuesto, el Uchijha se la queda viendo y es ahí que Tatsuki siente su mirada en ella intenta decirle algo pero de su boca no sale nada, sus miradas se cruzan, entre ellos se siente algo un sensación les recorre el cuerpo pero antes de que continuara desvían sus miradas. Ellos sienten pena por lo que les paso pero… ¿Porque?

-Oigan chicos, vamos a comer comida china ¿quieren acompañarnos?-dijo el hombre con rasta.

-Claro, me muero de hambre-dijo Tatsuki y baja del techo, Itachi se la queda viendo al techo pero luego baja del techo, también y entra al pennhouse a disfrutar de la hospitalidad de los Bellic, pero aun así piensa en como terminar lo mas rápido con el Hollow Perfecto evitando cualquier daño colateral posible.

Al dia siguiente. Niko e Itachi se dirigen al lugar donde Karen les dijo que se reunirían todos los de la Familia Leone, era riesgoso, Los Leones la máxima familia de la mafia de la costa oeste se reunian ahora en la ciudad que los vio nacer en su pero momento, todo les indicaba que algo muy grande se tenía en mano.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Salvatore realiza una llamada.

-Si, ahí estaraa, espero que se hagan cargo-dijo Leone y cuelga

-Jefe, seguro de lo que hace-dijo uno de sus secuaces nerviosos

-Tranquilo, todo pronto acabara-

Una auto de lujo se estaciona frente a un edificio lujosos, de su interior salen Azula y un muy maquillado Hichigo quien tenia puestos unos lentes oscuros, este voltea a ver sobre su hombre, sentía algo en el aire. Y bo esta equivocado, en el edificio del frente, en el piso 25 estan, Itachi y Niko en el exterior del mismo.

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunta Itachi a Niko y este mira hacia abajo ya que necesitaba una mejor apreciación de la distancia que iban a saltar.

-¿Realemente puedes salt…AAAAAAAGh?-pero antes de que terminara la pregunta Itachi salta, el impulso era tal que Niko podría jurar que sentía que era como cuando un jet caza despegaba, la fuerza era descomunal.

Itachi aterriza en la pared del edificio, más precisamente en la ventana de cristal, sorprendiendo mas a Niko ya que esperaba que esta se rompiera. Itachi avanza por esta a paso firme, ya que no podía ir demasiado rápido ya que Niko no resistiría demasiado y el factor sorpresa era vital.

Dentro del edificio, Azula y Hichigo, entrando al elevador del edificio. No hace falta decir que existía una gran tesion entre ellos en tan pequeño lugar y esto se mantuvo todo el camino, nisiquiera cruzaron miradas.

En otro lugar, tatsuki sube a un edificio para hacer de torre vigia, se ponía cómoda mientras comia un predsel. Con un telescopio mira el edificio y a sus alrededores.

Itachi, me copias, cambio-dijo Tatsuki por su intercomunicado

-Lo te escucho, fuerte y claro-responde Itechi mientras camina por el exterior del edificio.

-El área está despejada, no miro nada raro-

-De acuerdo dime si algo inusual sucede-

Itachi llega hasta la azotea del edificio, Niko se baja de la espalda de él y se dirige a la puerta de acceso a la azotea. Con unos ganchos quita el seguro de la puerta y entran al edificio con mucho sigilo, sin hacer ruido, Niko divisa un cuarto que les será muy útil y le indica a Itachi que entre con el.

Por su parte Hichigo y Azula salen del elevador un poco aliviado, Azula se adelanta ya que ella era la que hacia los negocios.

Afuera Tatsuki sigue vigilando el lugar pero ene so ve unos autos muy distintos a los que el lugar esta acostumbrado. Eran de ropa militar, esto complicaba todo.

-Itachi, surgió un problema,un grupo militar entro al edificio, creo que van por Hichigo tambien-

-Enterado-dijo Itachi y Tatsuki se va de ahí, y se sube a su Comet lista para un escape rápido

Azula se prepara para hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Muy bien señores deje…!-decia Azula pero se da cuenta de que la sala de reuniones esta completamente vacia, excepto por Salvatore Leone, se revela girando la silla que miraba frente a la salida.

-Azula, Hay que renegociar, no, debemos terminar con esta relación-Azula y Hichigo se sentían ofendidos por esto, ella esperaba hablar con la familia Leone y Azula se prepara para atacar a Leone pero son rodeados por decenas de hombres de Merrymayweighter quienes les apuntan a estos dos-Desde que llegron su insolencia ha sido un dolor de trasero, como si te la metiera un puto negro con sífilis, Nunca debi aceptar tu propuesto, la bodega que destruistes ¡ERA UN TESORO DE LA FAMILIA LEONE! ¡Y tu!-dijo Leone y apunta a Hichigo-… No se quien te crees pero no eras mas que una mierda-Hichigo lo mira y da una media sonrisa ya que si supiera-Para mi no son más que dos charlatanes que creen que pueden aprovecharse de mi familia-

Los miembros de Merrymayweighterles apuntan , Hichigo mira Azula, indicándole que el acabaría con todos ahora, Azula tenia una idea de lo que el era capaz pero no lo había visto en persona. Azula se queda detrás de el, como si se protegiera pero la realidad es que no queira quedar en la ráfaga de fuego. Los hombres esperan la señal de Leone a la vez que Hichigo espera al primero ruido para atacarlo con Zero. Leonel se prepara pero antes de que salga una palabra de su boca. Un conserje pasa y se le cae un liquid apaestoso.

-Los siente, disculpen, estoy muy despistado hoy-dijo es hombre con asento de europa del este.

Azule le parece conocido pero entonces otro conserge llega y este se le cae su cubeta, la cual tambien se derrama sobre el otro liquido pero cuando los dos se juntan uan cortina de humo se levanta, cobriendo a los miembros de Merrymayweighter, estos intentan cubrirse con mascaras de gras pero algo se los impide, todos son atacados, solo se escucha de los quejidos de los hombres. Hichigo cobre a Azula sea quien sea el había liberado mucho energía a su alrededor.

Leone no sabe que pasa, pero cuando termina, todos los miembros de Merrymayweighter yacen en el suelo, inconscientes. Y entre todos ello, dos hombres aparecen, Itachi y Niko se yerguen de forma retadora ante estos.

-huh, son ustedes-dijo Azula con sarcasmo.

-Se ha terminado todo, señores-dijo Niko mientras saca rifle de asaldo ligero

Hichigo se mantiene en calma, se confiaba de que no le pasaría nada, si solo era un tipo que lanzaba fuego y un hombre armado, no habría ningún problema. Pero Salvatore era otra historia, temblaba son control, el hombre que siempre le encantaba todo bajo su control, como buen mafioso, ahora esta a la merced de cuatro desconocido. El pánico era lo único que había en su cuerpo, sin pensarlo, csaco una magnum special y les empezó a disparar raquíticamente, las balas vuelan por doquier. Niko e Itachi se cubren detrás de la pared pero Hichigo se interpone entre las balas y Azula pero no le da a nada, disparos por doquier y nadie resultaba herido o alcanzado por una, incluso los de Merrymayweighter seguían intactos pese a que seguían en el suelo, los disparos continúan hasta que el arma se descarga y lo único que se escucha es el golpetero del detonador de la pistola una y otra vez. Saltatore estaba tan frenetico que no se daba cuenta de esto.

Pero lejos de estar a salvo por su "intimidante" acto, Hichigo esta realmente molesto y apunta con sus dedos a Leone, ya quieria verlo explotar con el zero, pero azula lo detiene antes de que siquiera apareciera el billo rojo del zero.

-Dejamelo a mi-fueron las palaras de Azula mientras ella camina hacia Leone, quien aun seguía en shock-Tranquilo Sally, se como te sientes, pero te prometo que no hay nada que temer-Azula consuela y acaricia de forma lasciva a Leone

Hichigo la mira y no puede evitar el aborrecer la escena, como si le cuasara alguna clase de celos en su ser. Itachi y Niko se quedan estupefactos ante lo que ven. No entendían por que ella hacia eso, ¿sera alguna clase de psicopatía?

Leone, consciente de esto no podía dejas de besarla… pero, le empezó a quemar los labios de Azula y no era un ardor cualquiera era como una braza de fuego y no solo eran sus labios su boca, garganta incluso su estomago ardían como si estuvieran en llamas. El se quería apartar de ella pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba paralisado, algo lo detenia y de pronto cayo en cuenta. Estaba en shock anafiláctico, como si le dispararan de a quella ropa, su interior ardia pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba frio, incluso sudaba tanto por el calor como por el frio que sentía.

Todos ven esto y no entienden que pasa pero de pronto a Salvatore Leone le empieza a salir literalemnte humo de las orejas, este se convulsiona y de forma inesperada dos llamaradas salen de sus oídos, Azula lo deja de besary Salvatore cae al suelo muerto, en su interior todos sus órganos están quemados incluyendo su cerebro. Azula se acerca Hichigo quien aun se veía la molestia en sus rostro.

-Celoso-le dice Azula al Hollow Perfecto pero este no dice nada.

Itachi aprovecha esto y lanza un dardo pero Hichigo lo toma en el aire con facilidad.

- _No me interesa quien, que o de donde seas, ante mi caeras_ -dijo Hichigo

Itachi cambia de estrategia y usa su Amaterasu contra el Hollow pero este se lo quita de encima con solo subir su reiatsu, Niko le dispara pero las balas rebotan en el, Hichigo se rie ya que todo esta es inútil. Toda aram contra el era menos que un desesperado intento de detenerlo, pero Itachi estab lejos de estar indefenso. Activa su Mangekyou Sharingan, Hichigo siente la enorme afluencia de chakra en el aire.

- _Esto es interesante, tu energía se parece tanto a la de aquel "otro…"-_ Itachi lo mira con seriedad, algo dentro de él le decía que hablaba de Sasuke.

Esto es aprovechado por azula quien lanza una llamarada, Niko se logra apartar pero Itachi recibe de lleno el ataque. Azula mira esto con satisfacción ya que pudo librarse del Uchiha pero Hichigo es tra historia se mantenía serio ante esto, el sentía aun la energía del sujeto así estaba lejos de terminar.

De un momento a otro el fuego cambia su flujo algo dentro de este lo alteraba y de la nada una enorme mano sale de el apresando a Hichigo, Azula es empujada a una ventana y termina atravesándola. Desde lo lejos Tatsuki ve esto totalemente atónita.

Azula intenta equilibrase para tener una buena posición y con el fuego control aminora su caída. A lo lejos Tatsuke ve como la chica cae dentro de una botique de ropa.

-¿Pero que carajos?-

 _-"Tatsuki"-_ se escucha la voz de Itachi por el intercomunicado

-Si, dime-responde Tatsuki de inmediato.

-No sé si vistes a una mujer caer del edificio-Dice Itachi mientras sostenía a Hichigo-Si es así no la dejes escapar, ella es Azula-

 _-"Enterado"-_

Tatsuki baja del edificio y sube de inmediato en el Comet y acelera para llegar los mas rápido a esa botique.

En el rascacielos, Hihigo mira a Itachi y no puede evitar sonreir.

-¿Algo te parece gracioso?-dijo Itachi con seriedad, nunca era bueno cuando el capturado rie

- _Tu tambien tienes una compañera de viajes… dejame adivinar… Tatsuki Arisawa_ -Esto llamo la atención de Itachi el no entendía como sabia eso- _Por tu cara sé que no lo entiendes pero digamos que "conozco" a esa persona, tanto de mi universo como la version del otro, el llamdo doppleganger-_

Itachi lo escucha prero no puede dejar que esto lo distriga y reafirma su agarre.

- _De acuerdo, se nota que no eres como Kurosaki asi que…_ -Hichigo empieza a avanzar hacia el frente, Itachi intenta contenerlo pero no puede, cada paso que da Hichigo es un paso que sede Itachi, Itachi topa pared pero esto esta lejos de terminar, Hichigo sigue avanzando Itachi libera mas del Susanno, las costillas lo envuelven protegiéndolo de la presión que ejercía Hichigo pero este lejos de impresionarse se emociona

-¡Muy bien!... al parecer me podre divertir después de todo…-Del súbit, Hichigo corre con Itachi al frente atravesado toda pared que tuviera en frente.

Niko queda asombrado, el no podía dar crédito, esto va mas allá de un ovni estrellado, dos superhombres luchaban frente a sus ojos y esto apenas empezaba.

Hichigo sigue corriendo hasta que ya no quedan paredes ambos caen del enorme rascacielos, Itachi suelta a Hichigo, se impulsa de nuevo hace el edicifio y se pega a este con chakra, El mira abajo para ver como cae Hiachigo pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que los había escombros, en eso mira al frente. Y ahí lo ve, flotando, incluso parecía que etab parado.

Itachi se pone en guardia y de inemdiato Hichigo lo embiste, el Uchiha mira el agujero que el hollow hizo y de inmediato da una vuelta hacia atrás. Hichigo sale del lugar donde estaba Itachi, Hichigo se voltea y vuelve a embestir pero esta vez gira al intante para destrozar la parte del edificio en que se paraba Itachi. El Uchiha cae pero de su cinturón saca un batigancho y lo apunta a un edificio cercano, el retrae el cable pero Hichigo lo intercepta y corta el cable, por el impulso Itachi sale despedido hacia un tendero a una cuadras de ahí.

En una botique, llena de humo, los bomberos intentan apagar un fuego que estaba adentro no era grande pero era demasiado intenso, varias personas salen de ahí aterradas salvo una que camina con calma, vestia unos jeans celestes y una chaqueta roja con un top que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos lentes de diseñador encubrian sus ojos ambar. Ella entra a un callejo, solitario, tal vez demasiado, alguien baje una de las escaleras, Azula lo ataca con fuego pero esta persona lo desvia hacia arriba y la aparta patendo su costado. Azula mira a su agresor y ve a Tatsuki.

-Asi que tu eres el otro-dijo Azula

-Soy mujer-responde Tatsuki ofendida

-Lo siento, te ven tan plana y masculina que pensé que lo eras-

Tatsuki va hacia ellas, Azula vuelve a intentar con su fuego control pero Tatsuki es mas rápida y no solo bloquea los ataque sino que se los niega antes que lo haga, con golpes a las articulaciones y nervios anula cualquier arremetida de su oponiente, Azula intenta mantener el ritmo pero su rival era mas capaz de lo que había imaginado. Ttasuki toma su chaqueta y le cubre la cara, y le empieza a dar rodillazos en todo su cuerpo para después dejarla caer al suelo.

-… bueno… creo que eres mejor… que esas mediocres… guerreras Kioshis…-dij Azula entre cortado ya que le faltaba el aire y le dolía el cuerpo-pero aun te falta… para esta… a mi nivel-

-Lo que tu digas-

Azula se levanta y empieza a atacar a Arisawa son su fuego azul.

Mientras, Hichigo se acerca al tendedero donde cayó el Uchiha. Este observa el lugar, esperando a que el de cabello azabache aparezca. Y ahí lo siente, acercándose a toda velocidad. Hichigo se prepara para interceptaro pero de la nada un enorme esqueleto aparece y lo golpea con su inmenso puño que lo lanza a cientos de metros de ahí.

Las personas de Liberty City miran esto y al igual que Niko no lo creen, un homre volando y un enorme esqueleto ante sus ojos.

Dento del esqueleto esta Itachi, empezaba a liberar su Susanno, ya que Hichigo resulto un enemigo más formidable de lo que supuso en su momento. El se acerca al lugar donde cayó en Middle Park. Itahi ve como Hichigo se levanta del suelo, el no podía darle oportunidad y decide Susanno se completa revelando a un gigantesco ser de chakra semilar a un samurái . De inmediato empieza a golpear a Hichigo repetidas veces sobre su adversario. Los golpes hacen temblar la tierra, los ciudadanos de Liberty City no entienden que pasa, solo que algo ocurre.

Después de un centenar de golpees Itachi se detiene, jadea ya que fue demasiado esfuerzo tanto de si mismo como del chakra que usaba, su puño seguía en el suelo sobre Hichigo. Él sabia que esto nadie lo soportaría pero entonces una onda de reiatsu negro sale de su puño, este se empieza a mover, itachi intenta hacer presión pero algo no le permitía dejarlo en su lugar.

A sus pies, Hichigo levantaba el enorme puño del Susanno del Uchiha pero ya no era el mismo. Hichigo con la camisa desgarrada se había convertido en Lorde Vasto, Itahci estaba impresionado ya que no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte como para soportar un ataque así.

Hichigo mira al Uchiha y este lo nota, algo dentro de Itachi le decía que esto estaba lejos de terminar. El Lorde Vasto toma de los dedos al susanno y le da una voltereta de yudo, Itachi no puede hacer nada para detenerlo e impacta con contra el suelo sacudiendo toda la ciudad. Incluso Azula y Tatsuki sienten el sacudon. Itachi pese a estar proegido por el Susanno sintió todo el peso del impacto, intenta levantarse pero antes de que reaccione, Hichigo lo jala y lo lanza por los cielos. El enorme Susanno se eleva sobre el suelo a varios metros del asfalto, Itachi se prepaa para un contra ataque pero lo que ve lo sorprende, Hichigo seguía en el suelo, no entendía como es que el Hollow Perfecto no lo seguía o siquiera lo atacaba, entonces vio al frente y ahí lo entendió. Se dirigía hacia unos edificios, con el enorme tamaño del susanno provocaría un descomunal desastre. No le quedaba alternativa, tenia que desacer el susanno. Itachi cruza entre los edificios sin problemas pero ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de desacelerar, frente a el un espectacular de Cat se le interpone en su camino pero gracias a sus reflejos entrenados, se sujeta de este y logra detenerse. Cae estrepitosamente en el techo del edificio agrietándolo por lo fuerte.

Mientras en un callejos, Azula y Tatsuki seguían con su duelo, Azula atacaba con agresividad, se miraba cnasada por su parte Arisawa seguía intacta. Azula se eleva para caer sobre ella e incinerarla pero la chica del Universo DC la esquiva e inutiliza su ataque con una patada a la cadera. El duro entrenamiento del estilo de pelea de Canario Negro eran evidentes, ella sabia que la mejor manera de ganar no era perfeccionar su estilo de peleia deacuerdo a su rival sino analizar y explotar las imperfecciones del estilo de pelea del enemigo y valla que era verdad.

-¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA! ¡TE MATARE!-gritaba Azula mientras se levantaba del suelo húmedo del callejón, adolorida por ese ultimo golpe.

-"Que bien que estudio el estilo del Guasón, aunque esta tipa no es igual de loca que el"-pensó Tatsuki mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de la maestra fuego.

Azula la mira, se sentía… menos preciada, por alguna razón. Ella quería ver arder a esta perra que la humillo, solo quería verla arder, intenta levantarse pero se resbala, Tatsuki no le quita los ojos de encima, su guardia seguía en alto. La maestra fuego divagaba en como destrozar a esta cualquier, peor que las guerreras kioshi, entonces, en un momento de lucidez, todo le queda claro. Hichigo es el que venia a ganar, a imponerse ante cualquiera. Ahora sabia de lo que se refería el Ser Misterioso, el, Hichigo debía ganarle al otro pero ella no debía perder.

Azula mira a Tatsuki con una sonrisa, Arisawa se pone en guardia, algo se venia, Azula inala una enorme bocanada de aire, hinchando su pecho, de su garganta se deslumbra una pequeña llama azul. Tatsuki, toma de su cinturón una capsula de gel pegajoso adhesivo pero la maestra fuego lo lanza a sus pies, el charco en donde estaba se evapora al instante que el fuego azul toca a este. Una enorme cortina de vapor envuelve al callejon por completo. Azula sale de ahí corriendo, recorre calles y callejones, se eleva entre los andamios y balcones hasta salir a una de las calles de Algonquin, Garnet Street. Azula toma algo de aliento, realmente estaba cansada, tenia que admitirlo esa chica sabía pelear. Pero eso ya no importa, mira a sus espaldas y ve algunos edificios derruido. Lo mejor sería irse de ahí, no tenía que llamar la atención. Azula se recompone y pide un taxi, a su suerte uno se detiene y lo toma.

-Señorita, no debe de estar aquí, algo está pasando en la ciudad y es mejor evacuar-dijo el taxista mientras Azula se subia al taxi.

-Oh, no me diga-dijo Azula con sarcamo disfrazado de inocencia.

-Yo voy a tomar un ferry que están por el Barrio Chino ¿desea ir allá?-

-Si ¿Por qué no?-

El taxista arranca y este mira a Azula quien se acomodaba sus pechos. El taxista no puede negar que la chica tenia buen… De repente, algo entra rompiendo la ventana deteniéndose en el regazo de Azula, todo es tan rápido, pero de inmediato nota que era la chica con la que se peleo antes. Azula intenta golpearla pero Arisawa detiene los golpes, con sus brazos en cruz le ipide que pueda moverse y atacarla. Azula intenta zafarse del agarre pero la firmeza de los dedos de Tatsuki le impide cualquier movimiento.

-¡Estoy harta!-dijo Azula y sin pensarlo intento quemarla con aliento de fuego, Tatsuki ve esto pero no puede soltarla, la dejaría mas expuesta, sin alternativas jala a Azula con toda su fuerza hacia el separador de flexiglas del taxis, rompiéndolo. Azula del dolor exhala todo el fuego que tenia.

El chofer es completamente quemador, su piel y carne se cose tanto en su sangre como en su grasa, grita de dolor, su pie derecho pisa mas el acelerador además que se caer en coma inmediato que lo deja sobre el volante.

El taxis avanza sin control, chocando de rebote contra lo que esa que esté en su camino, mientras en la parte de atrás Azula y Tatsuki se baten a duelo, golpes vuelan mientras el descontrol es su conductor. El taxis se sale de la calle y empieza a arrollar los ciudadanos de Liberty City. Las personas intentan salirse para no morir, el taxis aumenta la velocidad, arrasando con mas personas, a 145 km/h, un enorme ariete en que si interior luchan dos mujeres con pasados complicados, descargando parte de esa pasado en sus golpes, inconscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor… Su pelea hubiera proseguido y el taxis seguido su paso de destrucción sin fuera por un pilar de la entrada del Barrio Chino con el que chocan, el fuerte impacto dettinen no solo al vehiculo sino tambien a las dos chicas en su interior.

El sonido de la vocina chillando, el humo del motor, lo hacen resaltar más, lo hacen más visible para todo transeúnte que pasa por el lugar, y cual avejas a la miel, la gente se aremolinea a su alrededor.

Mientras Sigue luchando para no desmayarse fue demasiado. En un principio supuso que esto seria fácil pero ahora intenta cuestinarse que hizo mal para terminar así, en eso ve algo en el cielo. No le encientra forma, era balanco pero no era una nube y por su instinto ninja se quita de donde esta, un borron blanco y negro atraviesa el edificio por completo hasta llegar a la planta baja. Ante esta inyección de adrenalina Itachi se despabila y logra entender que paso pero antes de que pueda hacer algo todo el edicicio tiembla y empieza a colapsar. Las personas dentro de este gritan, Itacho no puede hacer nada, algo le dice que es una trampa de Hichigo pero aun así el quiere salvar a estas personas. En eso algo dentro de él resurge, miedo, no entiende por qué, el porqué sus pies se mueven sin que el lo piense, porque no se enfrenta de frente a Hichigo. Sus pies lo impulsan hacia el edificio de al lado, el mira como el edificio se derrumba, y con él se van las mayoría de las voces. Itachi no entienden porque… pero de repente el edifico en que está ahora también se tambalean y de nuevo los gritos se escuchan. Itachi solo puede mirar cómo, de nueva cuenta, el edificio se derruba literalemnte a sus pies. Y de nuevo sus cuerpo reacciona. Acaso será…

…que tiene miedo. ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso! El es Itachi Uchiha, uno de los ninjas mas poderosos y temidos del mundo ninja, miembro se Atatsu… Fue ahí que lo entendió, el ya no estaba con Atatsuki, yo no era el ninja temido por todos, el control de la situación nunca más estaría en sus manos, ahora estaba a la merced de un ser que sin problemas podría acbar con todo Atatsuki, un ser que hasta al poderoso e inmisericorde Pain le daría pavor el ver las sonrisa de la que escurre perversión pura y cuyos ojos tienen un vacio tal que nada en la existencia ni la eternidad lo llenaría.

El lo comprende, tiene miedo, miedo de perder, miedo a morir de forma impotente, pero sobre todo miedo de que otros sufran. Su pasado como ninja renegado lo marco de por vida, incluso eso destrozo a su hermano cuando acabo como todo el clan Uchiha y se lo mostro a Sasuke para que tuviera un motivo para volverse más fuerte pero la ironia, al hacer eso condeno a su hermano a una vida de soledad, desprecio y amargura. Y lo único que solucionaría todo fue su muerte. El cruza el tercer edificio del puro instinto.

Pero a su vez recuerda lo que le dijo su compañera, "… eres raro Itachi, puede pelear pero no te gusta, tiene un gran poder pero dudas en usarlo, si realmente quiere que algo pase tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, ya sabes Puedes esperar que un milagro pase o ser ese milagro"

Ella tenia razón, el no podía esperar que las cosas siguieran igual, ya no estaba en Konoha, su hermano ya nunca mas estaría con el al igual que su familia. El es el único que puede detener esto y debe hacerlo, cambia su curso y salta directo a las calles de Alboquin. El cae a la vez que el edificio colapsa sobre si mismo y se sumerge en la nuve de polvo gris, una enorme oleada del mismo cubre todo a varias cuadas a la redonda. El polvo cubre todo, solo el sonido de la gente gritando se escucha pero pronto es aogado por el sonido de sirenas a la distancia que se acercan al lugar.

Una enorme ráfaga despeja todo el polvo de las calles, la gente se sosntiene de lo que pueda para no ser llevado por esta, las calles quedan limpias de inmediato como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. La gente observa los edificios caidos pero al frente de estos dos figuras se dislumbran con claridad era Itachi quien era sostenido del cuello por Hichigo quien tenia su perversa sonrisa.

 _-_ _ **¿Acaso pensaste que sería tan fácil enfrentarme?**_ -dijo Hichigo con humor y saciedad mientras el Uchiha luchaba por respirar

De regreso al Barrio Chino, la gente seguía mirando el aparatoso accidente que tuvo el taxi, su bocina seguía sonando a su vez que la gente continuaba viendo el accidente, de su interior sale Azula quien sangraba del rostro, la gente se le acerca para ayudarla pero su reacción es agresiva, se quita a todo aquel que la toque mientras camina. Ella sigue caminando, pone su atención en un auto, un Turismo rojo, aun en su estado, el estatus lo era todo.

Se acerca al auto, a lado unos obreros reparan parte de la tuberías de la ciudad, se la quedan viendo ya que no sabían que le paso, Azula sonríe y estira su brazo para abrir el auto cuando alguien la hace girar, le eleva su bruza y chaqueta cubriéndole el rostro, una ráfaga de rodillazos al rostro, Azula saben quien ese, ella intenta quitársela pero no puede. Azula se desespera e incinera su chaqueta, Azula se abalanza sobre ella, Tatsuki elude los golpee de Azula pero de inemediato se le hace raro que ella no use sus ataques de fuego, no entienden porque ¿Qué cosa la limita a atacarla de esa manera? Entonces analiza su entorno. Las calles están repletas de personas, las cámaras de seguridad son evidentes, esto no podía salirse de lo ordinario… para Liberty City. Tatsuki sabe que esta es su oportunidad, tiene que acabar con ella pero ya. Entiende la manera de vencerla, toma de Batman algo prestado, empieza a golpear los nervios de la maestra fuego, los brazos, sus costillas, y pierde algo de sensibilidad, Azula intenta atacarla pero sus golpees son muy lentos, sigue atacando pero Arisawa sigue atacándola, ella no sabe que le pasa pero con la segunda oleada de golpes a sus nervios lo entiende, esta chica es como Ty Lee, sabia como atacar a los nervios pero a su vez denotaba la falta de experiencia y precisión de su ex amiga. Con eso en mente decide pasar a un ataque ofensivo total, embiste a la Tatsuki con su cuerpo pero eso mismo era lo que Arisawa estaba buscando, se sube a su cabeza a la par de ella, gira, se prepara para jalarla y azotarla contra el asfalto o esa era la idea, Azula la controla evitando que el movimiento se complete quedando de cabeza Arisawa, y con la ayuda de dos giros que le ayudan a generar la suficiente inercia lanza a su atacante.

Tatsuki es enviada a al hoyo en la calle en el que trabajaba los obreros, Tatsuki golpea fuertemente todo su cuerpo, escupe algo de saliva con sangre. Intenta levantarse pero alguien la pisa contra el suelo y tuberías de la ciudad.

-jeje, y pensar que me distes tantos problemas-dijo Azula mientras seguía pisando a Arisawwa de la cabeza, Azula hace una bola de fuego azul y era evidente para que iba a usar

Tatsuki se calma sabe que si se precipita ella la quemara, mira a su alrededor y ve algo, extiende su brazo y lo toma. Azula lanza su bola de fuego pero al mismo tiempo Tatsuki jala lo que habia agarrado. Un pequeño pero potente chorro de agua golpea a Azula, apagando la bola de fuego azul en el proceso. Tatsuki intenta levantarse lo más pronto posible, sin perdermas tiempo arremete contra Azula dándole una ráfaga de puñetazos a su rostro.

Mientras Itachi intenta safasce del estrangulador agarre de Hichigo.

- _ **jejeje… Hasta ahora no me parecías la gran cosa "¡y es verdad!"... ¡NO ERES NADA!**_ -Hichigo somata contra el suelo al Uchiha mayor.

Itachi rebota contra el duro asfaltó y escupe sangre. Hichigo lo toma del pie derecho y lo lanza hacia la calle principal, Uchiha intenta frenar su avance pero Hichigo lo intercepta y lo golpea en la espalda con su rodilla, Itachi cae al suelo del dolor.

 _ **-No sé quien creyó que podías hacer algo contra mi. O te tuvo mucha fe o realmente estaba muy desesperado para que una basura como tu pudiera detenerme**_ -Hichigo patea a Itachi y este termina adentro de una panadería.

Itachi intenta levantarse pero de inmediato Hichigo aparece lo sujeta de la nuca.

- _ **No me interesa saber tu nombre, solo te hare saber que tu eres ¡BASURA!**_ -Hichigo siembra la cabeza de Itachi en el piso de la panadería y luego lo levanta- _ **¡Un inutil!**_ -Lanza a itacha al techo y atraviesa tres pisos hacia arriba. Itachi cae de nuevo al suelo pero antes de que pueda llegar al suelo, Hichigo,le da un manotazo que lo manda de nuevo a la calle.

Itachi rebota por varios cientos de metros por la avenida principal y pudo seguir así pero Hichigo cae del cielo tan rápido que rompe el asfalto, suelo y los tuneles de drenaje de la ciudad, itachi apenas noto esto, ni siquiera sus nervios se percataron del golpe. Hichigo mira afuera del boquete que había abierto en medio de la calle principal. Itachi intenta levantarse de las aguas negras del drenaje, sentía que varios de sus huesos no solo estaban rotos, ya ni siquiera seguían en su lugar. Tenia que admitirlo, nunca antes se habia enfrentado a algo como esto, ni con Sasuke estuvo así y eso que en aquella vez no estaba en la misma condición en la que se encuentra ahora.

- _ **¡Oye! Ahora que te miro ahí, eres una mierda y estas en mierda, es poético, están donde debes estar en lo que realmente es lo peor de esta ciudad. Lo pienso pero no me cuadra que algun ser crea que puedas defender a alguien de mi, eres incapaz de proteger a la gente de este o de cualquier mundo, si tuvieras familia no serias capaz de protegerlos de nada**_ -Eso fue demasiado, el recuerdo por lo que tuvo que pasar para proteger a su aldea y sobre todo a Sasuke, y que este ser se burlara de ello no lo podía tolerar

Itachi se levanta y mira al cielo y en el borde del agujero ve a Hichigo quien aun seguía en su modo de Vasto Lorde. Itachi retrocede y se esconde entre las sombras. Hichigo aun puede sentir su poder, solo retrocedió unos pasos, Hichigo espera a que este sujeto haga algo, era obvio que algo iba a pasar. ¿Pero que podía hacer ese sujeto contra el?

Pasan algunos segundos más cuando a unos metros de él, una enorme mano sale del asfalto, rompiéndola, de inemediato se enpuña y golpea a Hichigo, detiene el golpe pero algo lo toma de los pies. El suelo se desquebraja y colapsa. Hichigo cae al alcantarillado de la ciudad. Hichigo rie con alegoría al fin este tipo se volvia interesante. Pero antes de que puediera pararse un poderoso rodillazo cargado de chakra lo lanza por el resto del canal en que estaba. Una pared es lo que termina deteniendo al Hollow Perfecto.

Hichigo se reincorpora pero esta vez no esta tan bien como el pensaba, el golpe le rompió la mascara y le había lacerado su rostro. Mira al fente y ve a Itachi quien lucia muy distinto al de antes. Las facciones de su rostro relucían su ira, y sus ojos, con el magekyo sharingan se dibujaba una lijera línea amarilla, una genuina mirada asesina.

Lejos de tomar esto con gracia Hichigo supo que habia tocado una fibra sensible en el. A diferencia de Hichigo que lo podía torturar con la verdad de la muerte de su madre este con sujeto no tenia nada de eso, solo le quedaba matarlo antes de que aquel lo hiciera con él.

Hichigo pasa su mano por la mascara que se regenera. Itachi da un poderoso impulso al frente, Hichigo hace lo mismo. Ambos fijan su objetivo, empuñan su mano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!/ _**¡GRRRRRRRRRR!**_ -A centímetro de ellos las dos energía chocan antes de qe ellos siguiera diran el golpe, provocando un ligero temblor, las gente de Liberty City se asusta.

De repente las calles explotan, pedazos de asfalto salen disparado a todas partes, grietas surgen a lo largo de estas. Son el único eco de lo que sucedia a sus pies, Hichigo e Itachi se lanzan golpes entre ellos, deteniendo algunos y acertando en otros con una fuerza descomunal que destrozaba los tuneles del drenaje por los las ondas de choque que provocaban.

Una calle literalmente explota, con una columna de polvo que se eleva por varios metros, de esta salen Itachi y Hichigo quien es tomado de la cabeza y estrellado contra de un edificio. La mascara de Hichigo empieza a despedazarse, sabe que tiene que quitárselo de encima. Salta para separarse del edicicio pero Itachi lo evita y lo incrusta en el concreto y esta vez logra despdazar la mascara por completo. Hichigo siente que su energía disminuyo, intenta invocarla de nuevo pero Uchiha lo patea y este es lanzado hacia las calles de Algonquin, atraviesa algunos edificios y termian cerca de la pequeña Italia.

Hichigo jadea ya que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, realemente habia provocado a este sujeta a tal punto que no se contenía para nada, y era esto lo peor de todo. No conocía a ningún "héroe" que fuera así.

Un enorme ráfaga de aire aparece de la nada, todas las personas intentan cubrirse, Hichigo mira al frente y se topa con el Susanno. Itachi lo mira y en sus ojos rojo solo se ve desprecio. El Susanno eleva y une sus manos, de entre estas se forma una espada de chakra. Hichigo abre sus ojos, sabe lo que viene. Itachi lanza el golpe, Hichigo reacciona rápido y se vuelve Vasto Lorde y apenas detiene el golpe de la inmensa arma. Itachi pone mas presión y lentamente empieza a doblegar a Hichigo, lo primero que cede es el suelo a sus pies, se agrieta y se sume. Hichigo intneta quitárselo de encima, Itahci lo nota y de inmediato pone el peso del susanno sobre la espada. El efecto es abrumador. Hichigo termina doblendo las rodilla y sus brazos empiezan a bajar. Hichigo se empieza a desesperar pero esto esta lejos de ayudarlo. Su mente casi se queda en blanco, lo único que puede pensar es que no deje que esa cosa lo toque y si no todo habrá terminado.

Hichigo pone una rodilla en el destrozado suelo, la hoja del arma del susanno esta por cortarle la cabeza y aunque la aparta, parte de su máscara se rompe, su energía baja y la navaja de chkra esta por cortarle el hombro. El solo mira como esa inmenso ser lo… Entonces ahí se le ocurre una idea, ya puede ver de frente a ese sujeto, si le pudiera lanzar un zero lo podría acabar.

 _-"Si tan solo pudiera…"-_ Penso Hichigo al ver que la enorme hoja ya le había cortado la piel del hombro, no obstante si no atacaba ahora seria su fin

Libera su mano derecha y de inmediato la katana corta su hombro hasta llegar a la altura de su estomago pero estaba lejos de que sea fatal para el. Hichigo pasa su mano libre sobre su mascara rota y le regenera. Con sus dos cuernos completos se propone a atacar. Empieza con quitarse la espada de su cuerpo, pone las dos manos en el filo de la enorme arma y con lentitud elevar la hoja de la espada, quitándosela de encima.

Hichigo acumila reiatsu en la punta de sus cuernos, apunta hacia el centro del sussano, el propio Itachi, ya centrado dispara y libera todo su poder sobre el. Itachi se percata de ello y lo bloquea con la mano izquierda del sussano. Apenas logra detenerla, la enormo extremidad se desquebraja. Iatchi intenta contenerla pero en un parpadeo Hichigo aparece frente a el, El apenas reacciona pero antes de que siquiera pueda hacer algo Hichigo atraviesa el sussano, toma a Itachic del cuello y sale volando de ahí hacia el cielo. El sussano se desvanece. Mientras Hichigo seguía avanzando da un giro y lanza a Itachi a un velocidad demencial, Itachi intenta soportar la enorme fuera con la que se desplazaba por los aires.

En la ciudad Azula y Tatsuki seguían peleando. Tatsuki le da un rodillazo en el abdomen a la maestra fuego, sacandole el aires. Azula intetan atacarla con fuego pero sin aire en sus pulmones no podía hacer la combustión suficiente como para encender su fuego Tatsuki aprovecha esto y la derriba, le da una marejada de golpes a su rostro, golpe a golpe Arisawa espera que con el siguiente ella se desmaye.

En los cielos de Liberty City un avión comercial pasa sobre la misma, los pasajeros son ignorantes de la devastación que sucedía abajo. Una fuerte sacudida los hace temer, todo el avión se habia estremecido.

-Señores pasajeros mantengan la calma estamos pasando por una ligera turbulencia-dice el capitán del avión después de sentir la fuerte sacudida.

Afuera del avión, en la parte inferior de la aeronave. Itachi golpeo al avión con tanta fuerza que dejo una mara con su forma. Itachi abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de su situación actual. EL se despega del fuselaje de la nave pero rápidamente pone chakra en una de su manos y la pega a esta evitando que caiga al vacio. Itachi mira a su alrededor, no habia nada mas que nubes, entoncs mira hacia abajo y ve hacia abajo. Divisa con facilidad la ciudad, ativa su sharingan y le mustra con mayor claridad la ciudad y sobre esta se encientra esto sabe que debe regresar para enfrentarlo, pero en su situación actual no podía hacer mucho. Se coloca de cabeza, el necesita un plan, por desgracia el avión avanzaba con mucha velocidad alejándolo de la ciudad cada vez mas. Solo le queda una única opción, lanzarse al vacío. Y con un gran salto se separa del avión.

Itachi cae en picada, su perfil afilado le permitia reducir la resistencia al viento, fija su objetivo. Itachi sigue aumentando de velocidad, pero aun le faltaba para llegar a Hichigo, tiempo suficiente para idear algo, aun así sabia que debía darle un golpe con el sussano pero no bastaría. Hichigo llega a ver al Uchiha, no le dara ninguna oportunidad, apunta hacia ex ninja y lanza su zero.

Itachi lo detecta y sin problema lo elude, gira a su alrededor, Hichigo intenta asestarle con su ataque destructor. Itachi estaba a menos de 500 mtrs del Hollow Perfecto. Da un giro mientras invoca su sussano lo cual aumenta el efecto del golpe que el ya tenía preparado. Un enorme puño impacta contra todo el ser de Hichigo, intenta resistirse al golpe pero falla e impacta en contra de una construcción. Pero esto esta lejos de terminar, Itachi divisa donde callo Hichigo y decide finalizar con esta pelea pero antes toma algo prestado del cuarto Hokage.

-¡RAGENGAAAAAAAH!-

Itachi golpea a Hichigo con el rasengan con tanta fuerza que toda Liberty City se así que el selo donde estaba peleando Tatsuki y Azula colapsa y las dos terminan en el subterraeno de la ciudad.

La caída fue alta, el golpe fue fuerte y las dos terminan tendidas en el suelo. Tatsuki de espaldas en el suelo intenta levantarse, dándose vuelta a su derecha pero al hacer lo ve algo que la asusta, de inmediato se gira hacia el otro lado levantándose al instante. Estaba por tocar el tercer riel del supterraneo. Esta descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo la despertó de golpe. En eso mira a su lado y ve a Azula quien tambien se intentaba recuperar de la caída pero a diferencia de Tatsuki, más ignorante de como funcionaba una ciudad toca el tercer riel.

Azula grita de forma desgarradora, sus ojos estabn en blanco, los rayos de elelctricidad salen pordoquier, demasiado espeluznante para seguir viendo. Tatsuki aparta la mirada esto terminaría pronto. Los segundos pasan y se sigue escuchando la electricidad… algo no anda bien, Tatsuki decide ver y no da crédito a lo que sus ojos miran. Azula estaba conteniendo la electricidad en su cuerpo, levanta su rostro y da una sonrisa diabólica. Azula levanta su dedos índice y medio de su mano libre y de estos sale un rayo que casi alcanza a Tatsuki. Azula acosa a Tatsuki con esto, riéndose como la loca que era. Literalmente el poder salía de sus dedos.

Tatsuki gira, salta, corre, se escabille, desliza, esquiva, prácticamente hace todo para que ni siquiera lo toque esa cosa. Aun así tiene que detenenrla, y recordando algo de Black Canary, la mejor defensa es el ataque. Gira sobre si y con el impulso patea a Azula, apartándola del riel. Tatsuki mira a azula tendida en el suelo, ella solo puede suspirar de alivio ya que al fin todo había terminado. Tatsuki se levanta y se dirige al supuesto cuerpo sin vida de la loca-lanza-llamas. Toma su barra de combate y pica el cuerpo, unos cuantos toques y no respiraba así que esto fue más de lo que ella soporto. Tatsuki toma de la blusa a Azula y la arrastra, en cualquier momento el tren pasaría y no quería recoger sus restos esparcidos a lo largo de toda la vía.

De repente algo la sujeta, la apresa, la levanta y la empieza a apretar. Ttasuki mira hacia abajo y ve a la maestra fuego.

Azula soporto la enorma carga de electricidad en su cuerpo, es más el mismo aprovecho las consecuencia de ello, la adrenalida está al tope, sus musculos tenían tantos espasmos que prácticamente obtuvo una fuerza muy superior a la que ella ya poseía, Tatsuki siente como sus huevos empiezan a crujir e intenta contener el grito de dolor que quería salir de sus labios

-¡VAMOS GRITA! ¡GRITA MALDITA PUTA! ¡QUIERO QUE GRITES!-decia Azula totalmente desequilibrada y en eso ve el tercer riel y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro-¡TALVEZ NECESITES ALGO PARA QUE TE ANIME! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI INTENTAMOS CON LO QUE ME ANIMO A MI?!-

Azula se quita uno de sus zapatos y avanza hacia el riel, con solo pisarla la corriente eléctrica recorrería el cuerpo de ambas, claro Azula tal vez pueda soportarlo de nuevo pero Arisawa era evidente que la matara en ese instante. Tatsuki intenta golpearla, con sus rodilas pero poco efecto hacían, demasiado cerca para que tomaran el vuelo suficiente para el golpe. La maestra fuego esta a escazos centímetros de tocar el tercer riel, Arisawa piensa rápido intenta recordar que teina a la mano y es así que lo sabe, su baston gancho lo tenia cerca de su mano izquierda, lejos de la vista de Azula, ella lo toma y lo apunta a un lado lejos de donde esta, dispara, se engancha y lo acciona, ambas se alejan de ahí. Y justo a tiempo ya que Azula esta a casi nada de tocar el tercer riel… lamanetablemente no preveo el tren que se acercaba y las dos chocan contra este rompiendo la cabina del piloto, ambas dan vueltas en el primer vagón y Tatsuki es la primer en levantarse, mira a su alrededor y ve a todo los del vagón.

-¡O.K.! ¡Todo el mundo necesito que se retiren al otro vagón, so lo incluye a usted señor conducto! ¡Asi que se lo agradecería realmente si lo hicieran!-Tatsuki les hablo incluso se reverencio frente a las personas que estaba ahí po nadie le hizo caso.

En eso Azula se levanta y ataca a Arisawa con fuego control. Las personas desde luego se asustaron y se fueron al otro vagón, incluso el conductor quien entra en pánico. Tatsuki detiene el siguiente golpe de Azula y le da un guñetazo en el rostro que la tira al suelo.

-¡OH CLARO! ¡SI LES DIGO NO HACEN NADA! ¡PERO SI LOS ATACA UNA PIROMANA-QUINETICA ASI CORREN!-

Las personas es pasan al otro vagón, dejando limpio el lugar de gente. Ahora podían pelear sin pone a nadie en riesgo pero antes de que se voltee Azula se avienta a ella, ambas caen pero quien queda mejor puesta es Azula, lista para darle un golpe a dos manos con fuego pero con toda su fuerza Tatsuki levanta a la maestra fuego y la manda hacia delante de ella callendo de cara frente a la compuerta de acceso, el fuego es intenso, tanto que derrite el brazo conector entre vagones, los demas vagones se liberan mientras el ten sigue su curso. Azula se levanta del es recibida dor una patada de Tatsuki directo al rostro, Azula cae boca arriba y Tatsuki aprovecha esto para someterla y sujetarle los brazos por la espalda, la maestra fuego intenta quitársela pero no logra nada, Tatsuki ya la habia sometido. Arisawa la levanta pero Azula se impulsa con fuego control de sus pies y ambas salen volando hacia la cabina del tren, sus cuerpos chocan contra el panel de mando y acciona el acelerado. El tren empieza a ir cada vez más rápido.

Azula se libera y empieza a golpear a Tatsuki con solo sus puños, al principio domino pero Tatsuki revierte esto rápidamente, todo lo aprendido con Black Canary es usado en esta pelea pero ambas tan inmersas en esto que no vieron que el tren se dirige en contra de otro tren que estaba detenido en la estación siguiente. El impacto es tan fuerte que ambas flotan por el aire y todo se vuelve negro.

En la ex contrucción. El sussano seguía de pie pero este poco a poco se desvanecía y solo quedo Itachi de pie, jadeaba con fuerza, realemente eso lo llevo al limite de sus energías, pero valio la pena. Hichigo eestá inmóvil, Itachi lo revisa y ve que aun seguía con vida, quedo inconsciente tras ese golpe. Lo levanta y lo carga en sus hombros, sale con mucha dificultad del cráter que formo pero al salir se topa con muchas camionestas y hombres armados ¿la policia? ¿el ejercito? Nada de eso, en los costado y uniforme de esas personas solo habia un nombre Inhuman Labs. Itachi evalua la situación pero antes de que termina de pensar siente un pinchazo en el cuello. El se so revisa y ve que es un dardo… de repente, lo que le quedaba de fuerza se desvance, sus piernas se vencen, una sensación de somnolencia extrema lo obliga a cerrar los ojos dejando como ultima imagen figuras deformes que se le acercaba a el. Después de eso todo queda negro.

Tiempo después en la estación un para medico le pasa una sales aromáticas a Tatsuki en la nariz que la despierta de golpe.

-Señoria, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta el paramédico

-… ¿qué?-

-¿Si se encuentra bien?-

Tatsuki mira a todos lados y ve varios medico, bomberos y policías en el lugar, incluso atendían a otras personas… salvo una.

-¿Dónde es-ta?-pregunta Tatsuki con dificultas

-¿Quién?-

-La otra chica con la que estaba-

-Estaba inconsciente, la llevaron al hospital mas cercano-

-¿¡Que!?-Tatsuki se levanta apartando al paramédico y va a la salida de la estación el paramédico intenta detenerla pero ella iba muy adelantada. Tatsuki sale y v algunas ambulancia las revisa uan a una pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que ella ya no seguía en el lugr.

Y exactamente, varias cuadras adelante, Azula es trasladada.

-Sus signos vitales son inestables-

-Puede tener una contucion severa-

-Apliquenle 25 miligramos de epinefrina-

Una de los paramédicas saca una geringa y la carga con la dosis recoemendada, se la inyentan a Azula y esta de inmediato se despierta. Peor en la estación Tatsuki busca algun vehiculo, algo que le permita perseguir a la ambulancia y lo encuentra. Baja a un hombre de su motor y ella se sude y de inmediato arranca, aun no sabia que ruta habia tomado pero de seguro irían al hospital más cercano.

En otro lugar, Itachi empezaba a despertar, su visión borrosa no disitigue nada todo está tan oscuro solo el ruido de un motor, como el de un tractor, sumado a eso el que sentía el como el suelo se movia que lo desconcertaba mucho, le decían que no seguía en el mismo lugar. Un camión se desplazaba por el puente de Alborquin, escoltada por cuatro unidades fuertemente armadas.

-Se están despertando-escucha la voz, unos hombres de uniformes de Inhuman Labs

Le suministran más sedante con una inyección por la intravenosa, de igualmanera le dan una a Hichigo. La aguja penetra fácil su piel pese a que en la pelea parecía que muy pocas cosas podrían cortarla. Los hombres miran como Itachi lucha por levantarse, lo someten sin mucho man que sujetarle los brazos y el cuerpo, le colocan un pañuelo hume para que su respiración se agite y asi el sedante llegue más rápido a todo su cuerpo. Itachi empieza a cansarse cuando de repente…

 _-Oigan, eso no funciona conmigo-_

Se escucho la voz de Hichigo, eso fue más que suficiente para que la adrenalina despertara por completo. El Hollow Perfecto libera todo su poder y el camión donde iban explota ante esto, el camión se despedazo en pleno puente, el tráfico se detiene, creen que es un atentado. De entre el humo sale el Vasto Lorde. Las otras unidades de detienen y de inemdiato salen, ponen en la mira al Hollow Perfecto, sus ojos amarrillos relucían su poder bruto, los de Inhuman Labs disparan todos los dardos. Las agujas se rompían al instante de tocar la piel de Hichigo, decenas de disparos pero ni una se clava en su piel. Hichigo mira al suelo y ve todo con lo que lo atacaron, vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia los hombres que están otonitos ante lo que vieron, son agujas de titanio, ningún tipo de piel podía resistirse a eso. Los hombres no saben que hacer, pero sin dudar, esto excedía por mucho lo "anormal" que podían llegar a ser ssu misiones.

Una sínica risa se escucha desde la mascara de Hichigo y de repente un brillo rojo surge de la punta de sus cuernos, el pánico era tal que literalmente paralizo a todos los presentes en el lugar. Hichigo se prepara para acabar con la mitad del puente y todo lo que este en el.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Itachi sale de la nada, se sube sobre el Hollow Perfecto y lo toma se los cuernos.

Con pura fuerza bruta jala la cabeza hacia arriba, Hichigo lanza su ataque, iluminando el cielo en su rojo carmesí. Desde la distancia, Tatsuki seguía buscando a Azula, no había llegado al hospital más cercano, en eso ve un rayo carmesí que sobresalía sobre el cielo, ella sabe lo que significaba y aunque Azula era importante esto no lo dolia ignorar y va hacia la luminosidad.

Itachi seguía jalando a cabeza de Hichigo, para su desgracia el sedante empezaba a surtir efecto, la fuerza empieza a abandonar su cuerpo, Hichigo baja su cabeza y corta un tramo del puente, Uchiha jala con más fuerza pero de nuevo tenia un bajon aun mayor de energía. Hichigo se sacude con fuerza, su zero corta el otro lado del puente, todo lo que estaba entre esos dos cortes cae directo al rio, por suerte las victimas son los hombres de Inhuman Labs.

Hichigo se seguía zangoloteándo de un lado al otro, no podía alcanzar a Itachi quien seguía en su espalda pero con un giro brutal, Hichigo se libra de Itachi quien termina elevándose sobre el el puente, Itachi intenta hacer algun jutsu pero sin importar cual intentara no surtía efecto. El ya no tenia chakra en su cuerpo. Itachi mira hacia abajo y ve como se dirige a las frias aguas de Liberty City. Tatsuki lo observa y acelera la moto, se dirige al borde de la bahía y despega, la moto logra un salto de decenas de metros pero aun no llegaba a el, da un salto y con su baston gancho se columpia logrando alcanzar a Itachi. Lo sujeta con fuerza ya que noto de inmediato lo suave del agarre de su compañero. Ella sabe que tod depende de ella, tenia que subirlode regreso al puente.

Del otro laod Hichigo observa como la chica subia a Itachi al borde del puente, era fuerte para levantar a alguein de ese tamaño. A su espalda, una ambulancia se acercaba, hmeaba algo de su cabina, cuando la puerta del conductor se abre un cuerpo carbonizado cae al suelo, seguido de una botas unos pies descalzos. La personas se acerca a Hichigo, era Azula desde luego. Hichigo la mira sobre su hombro.

- _Te ves horrenda_ -dice Hichigo al ver los sucia y costrosa que esta su compañera.

-¿Yo? Solo mírate, pareces que peleaste por toda la ciudad-responde la maestra fuego

Frente a ellos, Itachi y Tatsuki se levantaba y ponían en su mira a sus rivales. Los observados notan esto de inmediato y también los miran a ellos. El sol se ponía, cada pareja en los tramos destruidos del puente, separados por un abismo. Hichigo sonríe y señala a Itachi para luego cargar a Azual entre sus brazos, ella mira a Tatsuki y le lanza un beso, a la nipona no le gusta eso porque sabe que fue en burla.

Hichigo se va volando, a lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de la policía. Itachi intenta caminar pero sus piernas se vencen, Tatsuki lo ayuda poniendo su brazo sobre de ella, el camino iba a ser largo y lo mejor era que empezaran a caminar.

Habian pasado 15 minutos y las cosas se complicaron demasiado, la policía estab por todos lados, no podían enfrentarlos mucho menos huir, en el estado actual que tenia los dos.

-l-lo sien-nto, Ari-isau-wa-

-Descuida Itachi, ya pronto llegaremos-

-le-es f-falle-

-No es cierto, tu solo pudistes contra el, se necesito de la Liga, Avengers, Shinobis y Shinigamis para hacerle frente a Hichigo-

-yo… ya n-no pue-edo-o conti-inuar-

-No digas eso, ya verás como todo se solucionara-

-no-oo… me vo-y a desma…-

Itachi pierde la consciencia, de no ser porque se apoyaba en Tatsuki el ubiera besado el suelo al instante.

-¿Itachi? ¡¿Itachi?! ¡Despierta!-Ttasuki intenta reanimarlo, ella teme lo peor-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...-Entonces una camionesta se para detrás de ellos y son subidos a esta.

…

Itachi despierta, era una dia soleado, se levanta y ve que esta frente a un rio, pero no era cualquier rio, el lo conocía. Estaba en Konoha.

Itachi mira a su izquierda y ve a alguien quien él quería mucho.

-¡Izumi!-

-Al fin despertaste Itachi-

-¿Pero cómo es…?

-Tranquilo, jeje me alegra verte de nuevo, ahora recuesta-

Itachi se recuerta sobre los tablones del muelle, realmente habia regresado a casa… pese a que todo fuera falso.

Izumi se queda a su lado, Itachi toma su mejilla, se sentía tan real pero en eso todo se difumina, el dia cambia y ve un foco que iluminaba el lugar un techo gris y a alguien más. Itachi estaba en el suelo, vendado casi por completo. Y a quien le tomaba de la mejilla era a…

-Oye, se que somos compañeros pero respetemos el espacio personal-dijo Tatsuki

-…-Itachi esta en blanco, mira a su alrededor y ve a Niko y aun monton de personas que intuye que son sus conocidos-¿Dónde… estamos?-

-En mi pennhouse-dice Niko

-Veras, cuando te desmayaste Niko y compañía llegaron y nos ayudaron a ocultarnos-

-Ya han pasado cinco días desde entonces y las cosas aun siguen muy caldeadas por la ciudad-dijo Niko mientras se sienta en el sillón a lado de Itachi

-¡Oh men! ¡Esa pelea estuvo tremenda! Tu dabas pown, el hacia pom, y amboas ¡DAM!, ¡Fue dementcialmente cool¡-dijo Brucie

-… y aun así, ellos escaparon-Tatsuki ve a su compañero, la decepción se dentoaba con mucha facilidad de su ser.

-Vive hoy, pelea mañana-dice Tatsuki y el Uchiha la voltea a ver-Tarde o temprano caera-

Itachi mira a su compañera, ella tampoco ocultaba su propia decepción.

-Supongo que al señor Wayne y al Señor stark no les gustaría saber que volvia a morir tan rápido-

Jeje supongo que no-

Las semanas pasan y ya es la boda de Roman y Maliorie, Niko, Jacob "el rasta", Brucie y Kate celebran la boda, pero a ellos se les suma Tatsuki quien no venia vestida para la ocasión

-¡Hey!-dice roman, el y su esposa se acerca a saludar a la chica, así como el resto de invitados-¿Cómo estas?-

-Mejor, gracias a ustedes-responde Arisawa

-No fue nada, por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu compañero?-pregunta Maliorie

-Bueno, el tuvo que hacer algo, una compensación por todo la ayuda que nos dieron estos días-

-¿y qué es?-pregunta Niko, Tatsuki desvia la mirada, no quería hablar de ellos.

En otro lado de la ciudad una balacera se produjo en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, cientos de disparos, decenas de hombres tendidos en el suelo, seguían con vida pero todos tenia los huesos rotos… o ya ni siquiera podían mover sus piernas, y a la cabeza de toda esta cuasi matanza estan Jimmi Pegorino y Dimitri Rascalov, quienes sacan espuma por la boca, aun estaban conscients. Alguien se les acerca, se pone de cuclillas frente a ambos hombres.

-Este es el Itachi-No se meten con los Bellic de nuevo… y no les vuelvo a poner en el lugar donde estuvieron ¿entendieron?-Ambos hombres miran a Itachi, pero el saca su mangekyo sharingan y de forma frenetica Pegorino y Dimitri se retuersen intentando acentar, Itachi lo toma como "enterado". Itachi se levanta y se van, ya habia cumplido con su cometido, la seguridad de los Bellic, lo demas era puro daño colateral, y era lo de menos tras su descomunal batalla con Hichigo. Itachi sale del edificio, se coloca unos lentes y se pierde entre la multitud.

 **Mansion Wayne, Gotham,Universo DC**

Itachi y Tatsuki había regresado a universo DC, en la baticueva y le dieron su informe de lo sucedido pero el recibimiento que tuvieron no fue el mejor, de hecho, parecían que los regañaban como a niños-

-¡Es inaudito! ¡Esperaba mucho más de ustedes! ¡Sobre todo de ti Itachi, por lo que sabia de ti debiste ser más profesional!-declaro Bruce a ambos adultos jóvenes.

Los dos tenia la mirada baja realmente no era nada agradable las reprimendas de Batman sin mascara.

-Bruce ya basta, suficiente de Superhéroe Millonario Malo, ¡es hora de Superheroe Millonario Bueno! Bien, las buenas noticias es que al fin lo encontraron, regresaron sanos y salvos y,mi favorita personal, sabemos que el no esta operando solo, además, con estos datos que obtuvieron tenemos una buena base para mejorar se equipo, no se les hara tan fácil ganarles la próxima vez-

-Aun así puede haber alguien mas que ellos, un tercer elemento en su grupo del cual no sepamos, Stark-dijo Bruce con seriedad ante su preocupación

-Suponiendo que el informe que les obligaste escribir antes de que regresan este equivocado, lo dudo, Brucie-

-Subestimas a esta amenaza-

-No la subestimo, tú muy bien sabes que Hichigo es la cabeza de esta serpiente, córtala y el resto del cuerpo muere-

-Y si no es así-

-Lo tendre en cuenta-

La tensión entre ambos se puede sentir con facilidad, aun existía resentimiento entre ambos, por fortuna Alfred interviene antes de explotara.

-"cof" "cof" Amo Bruce, la habitación del joven Uchiha esta lista, su cena esta servida en el comedor y como de costumbre su traje esta listo para su salida de esta noche-

-Gracias Alfred-dijo Bruce

-De acuerdo como veo que todo lo tienes "bajo control" me puedo ir con la seguridad de que todo ira bien, Nos vemos chico, cuidate Alf-dijo ony mientras se dirige al portal el cual se activa automáticamente al estar frente a este.

Tatuki hace lo mismo y toma su propio rumbo. Itachi lo nota y le llama la atención a su compañera.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunta Itachi, Tatsuki se voltea y mira a Itachi con indiferencia a su colega.

-A mi depa, quiero descansar después de todo lo que tuvimos allá-dice Tatsuki y sigue con su camino

-Itachi la observa, el siente que ella quería decirle algo pero a su vez, lo oculta, algo cambio en su misión, el teme que ella este más destrozada de lo que estaba antes… podra ser… que cuando la vio como Izume… le quería decir algo, y por alguna razón el quería averiguarlo. Tatsuki siente la mirada de Itachi pero su reacción no es la esperada.

-Dejame de verme el trasero Itachi-dice Tatsuki al subir las escaleras

Niko

Roman

Jacob

Brucie

Maliorie

Kate


End file.
